


Vi trenger ikke verden

by Kudzibisa



Series: Vi trenger ikke verden [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 31,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudzibisa/pseuds/Kudzibisa
Summary: Even byttet aldri skole. Han jobber på Kaffebrenneriet og det er oktober. Ellers er gardinene og folka fortsatt de samme.Isak sender en tekstmelding til feil nummer og mottakeren er mannen i hans liv. Vil de finne hverandre i dette universet?EllerCoffeshop/wrong number AU in norwegian





	1. Young and beautiful creatures

**Pappa**  
Tekstmelding  
**Ons. 19. okt, 13.23**

**pappa 13.23**  
Hei Isak! Håper alt går bra med deg? Forsøkte å ringe deg tidligere, men du er sikkert opptatt med litt av hvert? Ringte bare for å høre hvordan du har det. Ville også minne deg på at bestefar fyller 75 år i dag. Han fikk ny mobil i dag, så kanskje du kunne sendt han en melding? Vet at han hadde satt pris på å høre fra deg: Nummeret er 99013377

**meg** **13.27**  
Ok. Kan tekse. Hils Lea.

**pappa 13.29**  
Flott Isak! Da blir han glad. Lea hilser så mye tilbake. Kunne det kanskje ha passet å komme på middag til oss torsdag neste uke?

**Meg 13.** **31**  
Vet ikke helt. Mye stress med skole akkurat nå. Får se.

**pappa 13.** **32**  
Bare gi en lyd i løpet av uken når du vet da! Ta vare på deg selv så lenge, Isak.

 

**99013377**  
Tekstmelding  
**Ons. 19. okt., 13.45**

**  
** **meg 13.45**  
Hei! Gratulerer med 75 årsdagen og med ny telefon. Håper du har hatt en fin dag! Klem fra Isak.

  
**99013377 13.49**  
Takk! Men det er noen måneder til bursdagen min enda og en helt ny telefon er en veldig råflott presang å gi til en fremmed du har tekstet feil...

  
**meg13.50**  
Oi… sorry. Takk for at du sa fra.

**99013377 13.50**  
Klart det! Viktig at bursdagshilsen kommer frem til rett person! Kjedelig å sitte der med ny telefon, men ingen som tekster deg.  


**meg** **13.51**  
Hehe...ja. Takk igjen.

  

**99013377**  
Tekstmelding  
**Ons. 19. okt., 14.45**

**99013377 14.45**  
Jeg må innrømme noe, Valtersen.

**meg 14.46**  
???

**99013377 14.46**  
Jeg ble nysgjerrig og googla deg.

**meg14.47**  
Okeeey... Stalk much?

**99013377 14.49**  
Siden du ønsket en 75 åring gratulerer med dagen, tenkte jeg du kanskje var gammel. Kunne ikke la vær lure på om det stemte. Ble litt overrasket da jeg fant bilde av deg og oppdaget at vi begge jo er young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. Hvilken film?

  
**meg 14.50**  
Hæ?

  
**99013377 14.52**  
...where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of all these was the man that I loved.  
-Moulin Rouge 2001, episk Baz Luhrmann film.

**99013377 15.01**  
Du ble stille… Er det fordi du er overveldet over mine filmsitatskills, eller fordi du er opptatt med å google meg også nå?  


**meg 15.02**  
heh...nei.

**99013377 15.02**  
For å spare deg tid kan jeg si at et 1881-søk vil vise at nummeret tilhører Even Bech Næsheim og det er meg. 

  
**meg 15.02**  


**even 15.03**  
Kom igjen...Ble du ikke litt nysgjerrig på hvordan en stalker faktisk ser ut? 

**meg 15.04**  
Greit. Godt poeng... men finner deg ikke på FB

**even 15.04**  
Nei. Er ikke der.

**meg 15.05**  
ok, så du er den av oss som faktisk ER 70 år? 

**even 15.05**  


**meg 15.07**  
Fant denne da  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Il8EViNJo20  
Så...Sarah Palin digg???

****even** 15.07**  
Alle mennesker har noe digg ved seg. Ta deg for eksempel. Du har et sykt digg smil.  
****

**meg** **15.08**  
Eh...Bør jeg skifte lås nå eller?

****even**  15.09**  
Chill. Var bare et komplement. Du er fotogen på instagrambildene dine.

**meg** **15.09**  
Okeeey....(note to self: gjør profil privat.)

**even** **15.09**  
Det er faktisk vanlig å gi komplimenter tilbake.  


**meg 15.10**  
Like vanlig som å drive chatte med fremmede du har teksta feil...?

**even 15.11**  
Hørt om tinder eller?

**meg** **15.12**  
Dette ekke tinder ass

**even** **15.12**  
Nei, men konseptet med tinder er å snakke med fremmede,  
så jeg sier bare at det er ganske vanlig.

****even** 15.13**  
Men slapp av...forsøker ikke sjekke deg opp.

****meg** 15.14**  
Jeg foretrekker å hooke med chicks, ikke fremmede tekstmeldingsdudes...

**even 15.16**  
Jeg heter Even Beck Nesheim, 19 år, går på Bakka. Digger old school rap og min favorittfilm er Romeo og julie. Planen min er å en dag lage en film som er like bra som den. Jeg liker å tegne vakre ting som golden retrievere og Ryan Gosling. Jeg lager verdens beste moccachino. Sånn. Not strangers anymore!

**even 15.17**  
Jeg er i tillegg en veldig hjelpsom fyr som alltid strekker ut en hånd til trengende og jeg tror du behøver kjenne en som kan lære deg bedre film- og musikksmak.

**meg 15.17**  
Hvorfor tror du at det er noe i veien med musikksmaken min? Jeg har sykt god musikksmak

**even 15.18**  
Eminem-rapping? Kom igjen… du trenger min guidance.

**meg 15.18**  
Snoker du på venna mine sin IG nå? Har du master i stalking eller?

**even 15.18**

****

**meg 15.19**  
Den videoen er uansett dritgammel.  
Hører mest på old school jeg også.

**even 15.20**  
Liker du NAS?

**meg 15.21**  
De er bra

**even 15.21**  
De? Nas er artistnavnet til Nasir Bin Olu Dara Jones. Fatter ikke at du ikke kjenner til han! Er jo en legende.

  
**meg 15.22**  
Altså, jeg har jo hørt om han! Skrev bare feil

**even 15.22**  
Sikkert. Haha

**meg 15.23**  
whatever

**even 15.23**  
Ble du sur nå eller?

**meg 15.24**  
eh...nei??

**even 15.24**  
Vedder på du er dritsøt når du er sur.  


**meg 15.24**  
Jeeez… Du er WEIRD ass.

**even 15.25**  
Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness.  
Hvilken film?

  
**meg 15.25**  
En eller annen pretensiøs drittfilm?  


**even 15.25**  
Jack Sparrow i Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.

**even 15.26**  
SHIT jeg må stikke. Må være på jobb om 20 minutter. Glemte tiden.  


**meg 15.26**  
Ok. Hvor jobber du?

**even 15.26**  
KB. Du må komme innom å prøve min legendariske moccachino.

 

**Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Tors. 20. okt, 18.01**

**even 18.01**  
Bare så du vet det så gav jeg vekk moccachinoen din til en annen søt gutt når du ikke dukket opp i går.

**meg 18.02**  
Skulle jeg det???

**even 18.02**  
Jeg inviterte deg jo

**meg 18.03**  
Hæ? Du sa jo ikke hvilken KB det var en gang?

**even 18.03**  
Bare kødder med deg. Ventet jo ikke på deg! Du er så lettlurt.

**meg 18.03  
**

**even 18.04**

 

 


	2. Festmekkern

**Kattehookern og vennen... >**

**Tors. 18.15**

**Mahdi**  
sooo boys, hva skjer i helgen da?

  
**Magnus**  
ja, hva skjer? Noen som mekker fest? Jeg er så sjukt klar for helg

  
**Jonas**  
Vet at Malin T dreiv å inviterte folk hjem. Eva og de snakket om at de sku dit på fredag. Vi kan helt sikkert joine. Foreldra er visst loaded. Bor i DET huset. Boblebad og greier.

**Magnus**  
Whoop whoop!

 

 

 

   
**Mahdi**  
Sweet! Vors hos deg Isak?

  
Må høre. Men går sikkert greit.

  
**Jonas**  
Tror du Eskild kan fikse øl til oss også? Magnus drakk opp all spriten min forrige helg.

  
**Magnus**  
Wtf??? Gjorde jeg vel ikke?

**Jonas**  
Now you, drank up all my liquor, come on. What I supposed to do now

**Magnus**  
Var da ikke bare meg som drakk den. Men whatever. Hva sier du Isak - spør du Eskild?

 

Ok.

  
_Magnus har angitt kallenavnet"Festmekkern" for deg_

**Magnus**

 

Chill... har ikke fått fiksa enda. Men prøver.

 

**Jonas**

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Festmekkern og vennen... >**

**Tors. 20.10**

 

 

Bad news...

**Magnus**  
Hva skjer?

Eskild stikker på noe greier i morgen tidlig og er   
ikke hjemme før på lørdag. Kan ha vors her,   
men ser dårlig ut med den ølen.  
  
  


**Magnus**

****  


 

 

**Jonas**  
Det er bad news. Har vi en plan B?

  
**Mahdi**  
Ikke noe sprit å bøffe her i huset... Hva med søsteren din Mags?  
Kan du spørre hu?

**Magnus**  
Glemmesak. Isdronninga er helt out of the question.

**Mahdi**  
Ingen som kjenner noen over 18 de kan spørre? Hva med han   
Preben i tredje? Du pleier jo av og til å preike litt med han Jonas?

  
**Jonas**  
Preben? Kjenner jo han ikke sånn. Det hadde blitt helt kleint.

  
**Mahdi**  
Hva gjør vi da?

Kan hende jeg kan ordne noe likevel.

 

**Magnus**  
Yes! Festmekkern svikter ikke!

  
**Mahdi**  
Heier på deg, mann

 

 

**Even**  
Tekstmelding  
 **Fredag 21. okt, 10.55**

**meg 10.55**  
Hei

**even 10.58**  
Halla! Du tekstet først. Jeg er beæret.

**meg 10.59**  
Lurte bare på en ting...

**even 10.59**  
Shoot.

**meg 10.59**  
Du sa du var 19, sant?

**even 11.00**  
Ja

**meg 11.01**  
Det er kanskje litt døvt av meg å spørre, men er litt krise. Du kunne vel ikke ha kjøpt litt øl for meg?  
Forstår om du ikke gidder altså

**even 11.02**  
Null problem.  
Ferdig på jobb klokken seks. Møtes utenfor?

**meg 11.02**  
Serr? Takk!  
Men hvilken KB?

  
**even 11.03**  
Stemmer... Sa det jo aldri til deg!  
Bryggetorget.  
  
**meg 11.03**  
Ok. Sees da!

**even 11.04**   


 


	3. God helg, Isak

 

**FREDAG 21. OKTOBER**   
**Kl 17.02**

Den kalde vinden biter meg i kinnene og jeg går mot Bryggetorget med raske skritt. Inni de tynne jakkelommene er nevene knytt, nummen av kulden. Fremme ved inngangen ser jeg at det er mørkt inne i kaffebaren og det ser ikke ut til å være noen igjen der inne. Klokken er nok noen minutter over. Lurer på om han bare ga faen og gikk hjem?

I det jeg skal til å ta opp mobilen for å sjekke klokken, åpnes døren. Ut kommer en lang skikkelse godt innpakket med skjerf, lue og hette over hodet. Er det Even? Han er i så fall høyere enn jeg trodde ut fra filmklippet. Men når to intense blå øyne møter mine er han lett å kjenne igjen og han smiler mot meg.

  
"Halla. Venta lenge eller?"  
"Nei nei. Kom akkurat."

Even rekker frem hånden. Det er litt formelt og uventet, men jeg møter håndtrykket. Det er som om han skal til å presentere seg, men i stedet løfter han hånden min og folder hendene sine rundt den.

"Shit, du er jo iskald jo!"

Even gnir hånden varsomt mellom sine egne håndflater før han slipper taket. En kribling renner gjennom kroppen. En herlig, skremmende kribling. Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si, men stotrer ut noe om at jeg glemte hansker.

"Jeg går nesten aldri med hansker. Da skal det være dritkaldt i så fall. Fryser faktisk nesten aldri," sier Even før han snur på helen og raskt begynner å gå bortover gaten. Jeg forter meg etter. Jeg kommer ikke på noe mer å si om kroppstemperatur og Even bryter heldigvis stillheten fort.  
  
"Kan stikke inn på Bunnpris rett borti gaten her. Hvor mange pils skal du ha?"   
"Tre sekspakninger tuborg? Kan vipse deg penger med en gang,"sier jeg. Even bare nikker til svar.

Vi kommer frem til butikken og jeg sier at jeg venter utenfor.  
"Ok. Får se om de selger hansker også," spøker Even og går inn.

  
Når Even kommer ut igjen med to bæreposer, står jeg med mobilen i hånden.  
"Takkas. Tenkte vipse over pengene, men finner deg ikke. Har du ikke vips?"

"Nei. Du kan gi meg pengene når du kommer innom KB en dag for å prøve den legendariske moccachinoen min," smiler han.

"Okey? Jeg kan gå inn å ta ut penger nå om du vil det altså?"

"Nei, bare kom innom neste uke du. La det være litt av betalingen min."

"Litt av betalingen?"

" Ja. At jeg får se deg igjen,» sier han. Han legger hodet litt på skakke med et lurt smil. Jeg ser på han med furede bryn. Smiler litt forvirret som om jeg ikke fikk det han sa til å henge sammen. Han holder blikket mitt mens han tar noen skritt bakover.

"God helg, Isak," sier han med et lite vink det han snur seg rundt og går.

Jeg har lyst å rope noe etter han. Vil ikke han skal gå. Men jeg roper ingenting og Even forsvinner rundt hjørnet. Alene står jeg igjen med to poser øl og tusen tanker. Det er først nå at jeg merker at jeg ikke fryser lenger.

 

 ***

  
**Festmekkern og vennen... >**

**Fre. 18.02**

  
Good news...

 **Magnus**  
Øl på boks i boks?

Jepp

 **Magnus**  
Sweet! Hvem var det som fiksa for deg?

  
Bare en jeg kjenner litt. Ingen dere  
vet hvem er. Når kommer dere?

 

 **Mahdi**  
Har du andre venner enn oss??? Føler meg sveket.

 

Ja. Lever et dobbeltliv med helt identisk  
vennegjeng. Bare med kulere folk.

 **Magnus**  
Ouch!

Men serr… når er dere her

 **Magnus**  
Skal bare dusje.

 

 **Madhi**  
Er der ikke før ni. Må spise med folka først. Mamma fikk helt  
spasmer da jeg sa jeg sku ut

 **Jonas**  
Er der om ti

 

 

  
**Even  
** Tekstmelding  
**Fredag 21. okt, 21.57**

 **meg 21.57**  
Takk igjen for hjelpen i dag

  
**even 21.58**  
Bare hyggelig. Kjekk fest?

 **  
meg 22.00  
** Nei. Egentlig ikke.

  
**even 22.01**  
Enda du hadde 18 øl?

 **  
meg 22.01**  
Haha, var jo ikke bare til meg da

*** 

  
**meg 23.30**  
Hva gjør du på? Er du på fest og

***

 **meg 23.50**  
Hallllloo  
  
***

  
**meg 23.59**  
festen er dritkjap hadde vert kult om du var her

 **meg 00.01**  
kjip mente jeg

 **meg 00.01  
** Sorry er litt full

 

***

  
**even 01.10**  
Sorry jeg ikke svarte! Vært på kino. Men ut fra siste meldingene gjetter jeg du kanskje har kubbet nå…! Håper du drakk litt vann først. 

 

***

 **even 01.30**  
Drøm søtt, Isak

**even 01.30**

****


	4. Hookegaranti

**Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Lørdag 22. okt, 11.55**

 **meg 11.55**  
Hei. Sorry for fyllateksting i går... 

 **even 11.56**  
Ikke noe stress det! Hvordan er formen?

 **  
meg 11.56**  


Litt sånn

 **even 11.56**  
Stakkar. Som øldealeren din burde jeg vel føle litt skyld.

 **meg 11.57**  
Neiass...Noen hadde mekket noen heftige geleshots. Meg og gutta tømte et helt brett.

 **even 11.57  
** ****

**meg 11.58**  
Men når er du på jobb? Du vet...ølpengene

 **even 11.58**  
Jobber ettermiddag torsdag og fredag denne uken.

 **meg 11.59**  
Torsdag er det ikke sikkert jeg kan. Skal noe greier etter skolen, så blir sikkert fredag

 **even 11.59**  
Da håper jeg uken går fort. 

 **meg 11.59  
**  
 

  
**Onsdag 26. Oktober  
kl 11.05**

Uken går ikke fort. Den går veldig veldig sent. Jeg sitter i kantinen. Gutta prater om en fest på fredag. Jeg hører ikke etter. Har lyst å sende melding til Even. Jeg har ikke hørt noe mer fra han siden vi tekstet på lørdag. Jeg har begynt på en melding til han flere ganger uten å sende. Nå gjør jeg et nytt forsøk.

  
_Halla. Hva skjer?_ **Slett.**  
_Onsdager suger. Gjør på?_ **Slett**  
_Så den der moulin rouge filmen du sa var så episk. Skjønner ikke greia med musikaler ass. Er jo ingen som begynner synge til hverandre midt i en samtale._ **SLETT.**

"Isak? Hallooo?" Stemmen til Magnus røsker meg ut av boblen min. Når jeg løfter blikket oppdager jeg at alle tre rundt bordet ser spørrende på meg. De venter tydeligvis på svar på et spørsmål jeg har gått glipp av.

"Fikser du øl denne helgen og eller? Enten Eskild eller han mystiske ølfixern din?" gjentar Magnus.  
Jeg himler med øynene av den siste kommentaren og merker jeg blir stressa. Håper de ikke spør noe mer og jeg skynder meg derfor med å si at Eskild helt sikkert fikser.

"Men hva er det som skjer i helgen da?" spør jeg.

"Hallo? Earth to Isak. Har du ikke hørt noe vi har prata om det siste kvarteret eller?" sier Madhi og ser oppgitt på meg.

"Joda...Halloweenfest? Men hos hvem da?" spør jeg.

  
"Julian vel! Følg litt med a. Blir dritfett. Jack Sparrow kostymet mitt blir så bra! Her snakker vi utkledning med hookegaranti. Alle chicks digger jo Johnny Depp," konstanterer Magnus fornøyd.

  
"Fan, er vi nødt å kle oss ut?" stønner jeg ut og krymper av tanken.

"Ja, de er superstrict på det." bekrefter Magnus.

"Står i inviten på facebook at du enten må komme i kostyme eller bare la være å komme, så du må finne på noe," skyter Jonas inn.

"Kan vel bare ta på en hatt eller noe," mumler jeg litt uengasjert.

  
"Nei, det holder ikke ass! Folk skal visst ta an helt ut. Hørte Kristian i B-klassen hadde kjøpt et stormtrooper kostyme til føkkings 3000 spenn!"

  
"What? Det er jo helt vilt," sier Madhi og rister på hodet.

Klokken ringer. Jeg er den første som reiser meg.

"Gentlemenn, I wash my hands of this weirdness," glipper det ut av meg på ren impuls. Det passet bare så bra siden alle var så gira på festen bortsett fra meg.

"Hæ?"

Gutta ser på meg som om jeg har noe rart i trynet.

"Det er filmsitat bare," sier jeg litt brydd.

"Okay? Visste ikke at du var blitt en filmgeek," sier Jonas litt forbauset. Forståelig nok. Det er vel første filmsitatet han har hørt meg komme med noen gang. Jeg trekker på skuldrene og ser vekk. Føler meg litt brydd.

"Men du blir med sant?" spør Magnus i det de andre reiser seg også.

"Jo, blir sikkert med ja. Får se om jeg finner noe å gå med."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk til hver og en av dere som har gitt kudos og oppmuntrende kommentarer så langt! Det motiverer til å fortsette. Mitt eget univers blir litt travelt noen dager, men kommer tilbake i tide til at den legendariske moccachinoen skal testes ut... :)


	5. Cash is king

**FREDAG 28. OKTOBER**  
**Kl 17.05**

Akkurat i det jeg rekker hånden mot håndtaket blir døren slått opp av et ungt par som er på vei ut. Mannen holder oppe døren for den blonde venninnen sin som går først. Høflig fortsetter han å holde døren til jeg er innenfor. Jeg mumler et lavt takk med blikket slått ned.

Varmen i lokalet står i stor kontrast til det sure oktoberværet ute. En svak bjelle plinger når døren bak meg lukkes og en sterk søtlig kaffelukt fyller neseborene. Jeg løfter blikket mot gutten bak disken. En fregnete hipster med rødt skjegg står lent frem mot en dresskledd ung mann. Hipsteren legger øret tett inntil for å høre bestillingen over larmen fra skravlende cafegjester. I siden av skjegghipsteren står en jente med ryggen til og helt kortklippet svart hår. Ingen Even.

Jeg tenker han kanskje bare er en tur på bakrommet, så jeg setter meg ned for å vente på en stol langs vindusrekken. Jeg burde nok ha bestilt noe før jeg satte meg ned. Å være en ikke-betalende gjest føles litt kleint, men jeg vet ikke hvor lenge jeg kommer til å bli sittende. Jeg skal jo bare gi han pengene, så jeg tar ikke av meg jakken enda det er varmt. Jeg fisker opp mobilen og vurderer å sende melding til Even for å spørre hvor han er, men jeg vil ikke virke masete. Skroller i stedet nedover nettavisen. Skumleser overskriftene.

Fem minutter går. Jeg snur meg og ser bort til disken for tiende gang. Fremdeles er det bare skjegghipsteren og kortsveis-jenten der. Jeg legger mobilen tilbake i jakkelommen og stirrer ut vinduet. Tenker at jeg kan bestille noe og samtidig spørre om Even er på jobb? Eller skal jeg bare gå og heller komme tilbake igjen? Da hører jeg en kjent stemme bak meg.  
  
"Halla!"  
Jeg snur meg rundt på stolen. Der står Even.  
  
"Halla," svarer jeg.  
  
Leppene mine former seg til et skjevt smil. Blikket famler og jeg klarer ikke å feste det på noe annet enn den øverste knappen på den lyseblå skjorten hans. Jeg må tvinge meg selv til å møte blikket til slutt. De vennlige blå øynene hans smiler under den høye, blonde hårsveisen. Det er helt fascinerende hvordan to store øyne blir til to smale streker omkranset av kråketær når han smiler. Han får det til å virke som om alle andre bare later som de smiler og det kun er han som smiler på ekte. Jeg kjenner et kort stikk i magen som ebber ut i kribling. Jeg må se litt bort.

"Ingenting å drikke?" Even nikker mot den tomme bordplaten foran meg. Jeg legger merke til at han har ytterjakken på seg.

  
"Nei…har du fri eller?" stotrer jeg ut.

  
"Tidlig ferdig. Fikk bare jobbe en time. Rot med vaktlistene. Men jeg kan fikse oss to kopper om du hadde tenkt å bli litt?" Han tilter hodet litt til siden og hever øyenbrynene litt spørrende.

"Ja, fett det."  
"Moccachino da?"  
"Fett,” gjentar jeg for andre gang og krymper meg litt på stolen når jeg innser overbruken av fett-ordet. Jeg blir enda mer varm i kinnene når Even biter seg merke i det og hermer “fett” litt spøkefullt samtidig som han henger av seg jakken på stolen ved siden av meg.

“Straks tilbake,” sier han og går bak disken.

Jeg sitter fremdeles snudd på stolen på en slik måte at jeg kan følge han med blikket. Han sier noe i øret til den skjeggete kollegaen sin og sender meg et lite smil før han begynner å lage kaffe til oss. Det er vanskelig å fjerne blikket fra Even, der han står konsentrert med baristamaskinene. Jeg innser at jeg ikke kan sitte slik å stirre og snur meg derfor rett vei på stolen igjen.

"Here you go!"  
Even er tilbake og plasserer kaffekoppene foran oss før han setter seg ned.  
"Takkas."  
"Ikke noe problem. Er på huset. Drar litt perks av å jobbe her,” blunker han til meg og tar seg en forsiktig slurk av den varme kaffen når han har satt seg ned. Jeg gjør det samme. Jeg merker at Even ser på meg. Jeg burde ha besvart øyekontakten, men for å holde magekribling og rødming under kontroll lar jeg heller blikket vandre ut på folkene som går forbi utenfor vinduet.

  
"Den var god eller?" spør han.  
Jeg nikker, opptatt med min andre slurk.  
  
"Legendarisk?”  
"Vel, du overdrev kanskje bittelitt der… Men den var god, “ smiler jeg ned i koppen. Hjertet banker fortere enn jeg kunne ønske at det gjorde og jeg kommer ikke på noe å si. Det blir stille. Litt for lenge.

Helt til Even bryter stillheten med en kommentar. “Fet samtale”.  
Vi smiler begge to. Jeg kommer heldigvis plutselig på den egentlige grunnen til jeg er her og drar frem femhundrelappen fra lommen.  
  
  
"Du burde få deg vips ass, " sier jeg i det jeg gir han pengene.  
"Cash is king" smiler han bare og stikker lappen ned i skjortelommen.

"Skal du noe kult i helgen da?" spør han meg.  
"Nei…eller jo. Kanskje. Var snakk om en fest i kveld, men jeg er ikke sikker på om jeg gidder."  
"Hvorfor ikke?"  
"Næsj, vet ikke helt. Er sånn halloween-fest. Er ikke helt med på det greiene med kostyme og alt det stresset der.”

Den siste delen er sant. Jeg synes jo at kostyme er døvt. At jeg ikke har bestemt meg er derimot bare noe jeg sier. Det virker der og da som en god idè å fremstå som om jeg er kresen på hvilken fester jeg gidder gå på og at jeg er for kul til utkledning.

Sannheten er at jeg faktisk allerede har lovet gjengen vors og Eskild har fiksa øl. Jeg har til og med gått med på Magnus sin kostyme idè. “Hippie er awsom. Da kan du røyke så mye J du vil og alle tror du bare er in character liksom,” hadde Magnus sagt til meg på spøk. Jeg syntes faktisk det var et bra argument og skal låne en langhåra parykk av Linn og batikkkjortelen til Jonas sin halvfreaka far.

"Kan du ikke bare komme utkledd som en søt andreklassing som liker å gå med caps bakfrem da?" flirer Even og flikker borti kanten på capsen min.

Jeg retter på capsen og himler med øynene. Til tross for at hjernen spinner rundt det innbakte komplimentet om at jeg er søt, så klarer jeg å respondere noenlunde chill.

  
"HA. HA. Veldig morsomt, " svarer jeg ironisk. "I inviten står det at folk får ikke komme inn uten kostyme. Sykt laimt. Har ingenting å gå med og synes uansett det bare er døvt å tvinge folk til å måtte kle seg ut."

  
"Jeg er dritgod på kostyme. Du kan få låne noe av meg? Lover at jeg skal mekke til noe du ikke vil synes er kleint."

  
"Hæ? Har du liksom ett kostymelager hjemme du da?"

  
"Noe sånt. Bli med a."   
Med det så tar Even sin siste slurk, reiser seg og tar på seg jakken. Jeg ser forbløffet på han.

  
"Serr? Du trenger ikke stresse med å hjelpe meg med de greiene der ass. Du har sikkert langt bedre ting å gjøre!" babler jeg. Satt ut av den brå og uventede invitasjonen.

  
"Du, det er ikke noe stress. Det blir kult. Jeg lover. Kom a!"  
  
Før jeg får sagt noe mer er Even allerede på vei mot døren med raske skritt.

"Hvorfor går du alltid på den måten?" roper jeg før jeg rasker med meg jakken og småløper etter.

 


	6. Hva nå, kostymemestern?

**FREDAG 28. OKTOBER**  
**Kl 18.45**

  
"En morgenkåpe? Seriøst?" spør jeg lattermildt og smiler av hvor engasjert Even er der han roter rundt i klesskapet sitt. På stigen som går opp til etasjesengen har han hengt opp en svart skjorte og svart morgenkåpe.

"Vent så skal du få se," smiler Even lurt. Han holder opp et hvitt slips som han slenger over skjorten.

"Sånn. Da mangler vi bare en ting til!" sier Even og forsvinner ut av rommet.  
  
"Bare èn? Så jeg skal være en fyr i morgenkåpe med slips? Det er den geniale planen?" roper jeg etter han, stemmen full av latter.

  
"Tadah! The final touch," sier Even fornøyd fra døråpningen da han få minutter senere kommer tilbake med en avlang hvit bordløper.  
  
"En duk?" Jeg ser spørrende på han.  
  
"Jepp! Satser på mamma ikke legger merke til at den mangler fra salongbordet når de kommer hjem," flirer han.  
  
"Okey? Hva skal jeg med den?"  
  
"Har du ikke gjettet hva kostyme er enda?"  
  
"Eh, nei?"  
  
"Da må du nesten bare ta det på deg. Denne først."  
  
Jeg griper skjorten han kaster til meg. Rister litt oppgitt på hodet, men tar av meg hettegenseren og begynner kneppe igjen skjorten utenpå t-skjorten. Even står med ryggen til og leter opp en ny sang på pc´en. Nok en låt av NAS han sier jeg kommer til å digge.

"Sånn. Ferdig," sier jeg og han snur seg mot meg.  
  
"Nei, ikke sånn. Du må kneppe den helt opp."

Han kommer bort til meg og begynner kneppe igjen de siste knappene for meg. Vi står tett. Veldig tett. Jeg kan kjenne pusten hans. Lukten hans. Han har en lukt som ikke er parfyme, men et snev av tøymykner, litt sjampo og noe som minner meg om salt sjø. Han ser konsentrert ut med blikket fokusert på knappene. Han er ferdig med siste knapp og møter blikket mitt. Han er mer alvorlig enn han pleier, undersøkende. Det blir så intenst at jeg må se ned. Jeg står helt urørlig og stirrer på de mørkeblå sokkene hans. Tør nesten ikke puste. Han legger hodet på skakke og lener seg sakte inn mot meg. Leppene våre er nå bare få centimeter fra å møtes. Jeg våger ikke se opp. Føler meg svimmel av forventning.

Så ringer mobilen min.

Vi skvetter begge to av den høye ringelyden og jeg tar et ufrivillig skritt bakover. Mobilen vibrerer borte på skrivepulten og spyr ut den irriterende ringetonen som minner om en brannalarm. Jeg valgte den lyden for å lett kunne høre når telefonen ringer, men den er plagsom og jeg har tenkt tusen ganger på å skifte uten å ha giddet. Jeg går bort til mobilen og som forventet står det “Jonas” på displayet. Jeg vet jeg burde ta den, men setter den i stedet bare på lydløs.

Jeg snur meg mot Even igjen som står på samme sted som jeg forlot han, men han smiler bare nå og virker helt avslappet som om det intense øyeblikket vårt i sted aldri fant sted. Vi er jo nødt til å late som ingenting. Ellers blir alt kleint. Nå har jeg i det minste pust og puls under kontroll igjen.

“Ingen du trengte å svare?” spør han.  
“Ikke noe viktig,” avfeier jeg.

 

Han slenger morgenkåpen over til meg. Jeg tar den på og slår hendene ut med et smil. "Hva nå, kostymemestern?"  
  
Han holder opp det hvite slipset. "Nå: kragen!”  
  
"Kragen?” gjentar jeg og forstår endelig sammenhengen. “Nei hva faen, skal jeg være PREST?"  
  
"Isak da. Prester banner ikke," ler Even og stiller seg bak meg.

Jeg kjenner pusten hans i nakken, men denne gangen er nærheten mindre intens siden han ikke står foran meg. Han legger slipset inn under kragen på skjorten slik at kun en flik av det hvite vises foran.Han holder på å feste det bak og det virker som det er litt bal med det. Jeg forsøker komme på noe å si, men jeg er ganske blank. Jeg ser bort på bordløperen og for å bryte stillheten sier jeg at det er rart prester går med sånn duk over skuldrene. Meningsløs ting å si, men jeg kommer virkelig ikke på noe annet.

  
"En sånn duk heter faktisk en stola," sier Even.  
  
"Hæ? Hvem er det som vet sånt da?"  
  
"Onkelen min er prest,” svarer Even.  
  
"Å. Er familien din kristen?"  
  
"Nei, i grunnen ikke. Altså, vi går i kirken ved høytider og sånn. Men det er vel egentlig mest fordi pappa føler at han må for onkel sin skyld. Dine foreldre da?"

  
Jeg puster tungt før jeg svarer.  
"Pappa er ikke opptatt av noen andre enn seg selv. Og mamma? Hun er FOR opptatt av Gud. Men det er en long story. Jeg er i hvert fall glad jeg ikke bor hjemme lenger."  
  
"Bor du ikke med foreldra dine?"  
  
"Nei. Bor i kollektiv sammen med tre andre."  
  
"Wow. Kult. Det er visst mye jeg har å lære om deg enda, Valtersen."

 

Slipset er festet og jeg snur meg. Han tar et steg tilbake, armene i kryss og betrakter verket sitt.  
  
"Fy faen jeg er dyktig ass," smiler han. "Kom, du må se deg i speilet."

  
Jeg følger etter han ut i entreen og vi stiller oss foran det store speilet på veggen der. Morgenkåpen er i et fint fløyelstoff som gjør at du ikke nødvendigvis tenker at det er en morgenkåpe med første øyekast. Kostyme er enkelt nok til at det ikke blir teit. Jeg kommer til å droppe hippie til fordel for prest. Da slipper jeg dum parykk. Sier bare til gutta at det er mine klær, så slipper jeg forklare noe om Even.

"Hva synes du?" Even smiler til meg i speilet.  
  
"Jo, det var faktisk ikke så verst dette altså. Du er flink. Men hva er klokka?"

  
Han ser på armbåndsuret sitt.  
"Snart kvart over sju. Så da blir det fest på deg?"  
  
"Ja, shit. Jeg er egentlig litt sein..." Jeg stopper meg selv midt i setningen. Jeg kan ikke fortelle at jeg har lovet vorspiel. Det avslører jo at jeg ikke snakket sant tidligere om at jeg ikke hadde bestemt meg for å gå.

"...ja, for altså må rekke hjemom å hente noe øl og sånn."

  
"Hva? Betyr det at du har du andre ølfiksere enn meg?" Even tar seg til hjertet med påtatt opprørthet.  
  
“Ja, bytta deg ut mot en som hadde vips,” spøker jeg tilbake.  
  
“Skal finne en pose til deg så du slipper ta buss som prest,” ler Even og går inn på kjøkkenet.

Nå er det bare ett problem. Jeg vil ikke på fest. Jeg vil bare være med Even, men klokken er allerede altfor mye. Jeg kvir meg til å se på mobilen nå. Jeg vet det vil være flere tapte anrop fra Jonas og jeg vet gutta er pissed over at de ikke får tak i meg. Har lyst å glemme hele gjengen, hele festen, ja hele verden. Jeg vil bli bare være med Even og jeg vil han skal forsøke kysse meg igjen. Det betyr jo ikke at jeg er sånn Eskild-Homo, men jeg må bare innse at jeg aldri har følt sånn for noen jente som jeg føler for Even akkurat nå. Faktisk så har jeg ikke følt sånn som det her noensinne.


	7. YOLO

 

 **Jonas**  
tekstmelding  
**Fredag 28. okt, 19.05**

 **jonas 19.05**  
ta tlf da!

 **jonas 19.05**  
Nå stikker vi bare bort til deg. Håper du er hjemme ass

 **jonas 19.45**  
Hva skjer? Eskild slapp hos inn. Hvor er du?

 **jonas 19.45**  
Kommer du ikke snart drikker vi opp øla dine oxo

 **meg 19.49**  
Sorry jeg ikke svarte. Er der om 10 minutter. Stress med mamma.

 **jonas 19.50**  
Fan...kjipt det. Går det bra?

 **meg** **19**. **50**  
Ordner seg. Sees snart.

 

 

 

 **Even**  
tekstmelding  
**Lørdag 29. okt, 01.10**

 **meg 01.10**  
våken?

 **even 01.11**  
Sleep is the cousin of death.   
Har presten hatt en kjekk fest?

 **meg 01.12**  
Greit nok. Tok det ganske rolig. Kommet hjem nå. Så dette er ikke fyllamelding som sist btw… 

 **even 01.12**  
Glad for alle meldinger fra deg jeg.

 **meg 01.12**  


**even 01.13**  
Var det noen søte chicks du måtte avvise i kveld da?

 **meg 01.13**  
Avvise?

 **even 01.14**  
Ja, som en mann av kirken går jeg ut fra at du holdt deg unna usømmeligheter.

 **meg 01.14**  
Hehe. Ingen prestehooking nei. Men ville bare takke deg for i dag.

 **even 01.17**  
Synes bare det var kult å henge med deg jeg.

 **meg 01.17**  
Det var kult å henge med deg også.

 **meg 01.18**  
Spurte moren din etter duken forresten? Skal jeg komme innom med tingene i morgen?

 **even 01.19**  
Ikke noe stress det. Hun brydde seg ikke. Resten av helgen er jeg ganske opptatt...

 **meg 01.20**  
Ok. Når da

 **even 01.20**  
Er ferdig kl 8 på jobb på mandag. Finne på noe etter det?

 **meg 01.21**  
Ja, det kan vi

 **even 01.21**  
Kino?

 **meg 01.22**  
Kino er bra.

 **even 01.22**  
Fett 

 **meg 01.23**  
Fett 

 

**Festmekkern og vennen... >**

**Lør. 11.02**

**Magnus**  
Halla gutta! Hvordan er formen? Klar for fest igjen i kveld?

  
Vet ikke om jeg gidd fylla to dager på rad ass

 **Magnus  
** Fylla? Du drakk jo nesten ingenting jo. Dritkjip avholdsprest

 **Jonas**  
Uansett litt enig med Izzy...Hadde vært digg å bare chille i kveld.

 

 **Magnus**  
Kom igjen da. Emil sin fest blir packed med dansechicks og greier! Han er jo bestekompis med Preben, så vi slipper garantert inn om du Jonas er med

 **Jonas**  
Hva er det med deg og maset om meg og Preben? Har jo sagt at jeg ikke kjenner han så godt.

 **Magnus**  
Whatever. Vi ble uansett praktisk talt invitert i går av Milo og de. Vi er INNE.

 **Mahdi**  
Ja hva fan var de greiene med at du lot de tredjeklassingene røyke opp alt stæsje vårt?

 **Magnus**  
Gjelder å skaffe seg kontakter, bro

Så hva sier dere?

Kom igjen, er dere en gjeng nittiåringer eller? YOLO!!!

 **Mahdi**  
Jeg er med.

 **Jonas**  
Ok da. Med.

 **Magnus**  
YES! Hva med festmekkern?

Greit…

**Magnus**

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva er greia med all festingen spør du? Mandag er litt lenge til og hvem vet hvem som kan dukke opp på en fest med en gjeng tredjeklassinger... :)


	8. Sykt digg smil

  
**LØRDAG 29. OKTOBER**  
**KL 22.45**

Leiligheten er stor, men det er likevel trangt med folk. Noen kjenner jeg, men mange av dem går ikke på vår skole engang. Jeg står lent inntil kjøleskapet på et altfor overfylt kjøkken og forsøker å henge med i en samtale med Emma og en annen førstisjente med nesepiercing som jeg ikke husker navnet på. De er begge småfulle og fnisete. De vil ha min mening om hva jeg synes om jenter som bruker extensions i håret. De synes det er fake og creepy å gå med andre mennesker sitt hår, og vil tydeligvis at jeg skal være enig i det. Emma står plagsomt tett inntil meg. Hun har stram grønn bukse og en kort overdel som avslører navelen. Hun har fulgt etter meg i helt siden vi kom. Etter en litt uheldig hookeepisode der jeg skulle tøffe meg for gutta, har hun fått for seg at vi har noe på gang. Forsøker så godt jeg kan å ikke virke keen, men hun tar ikke et hint.

Jeg lar blikket vandre over hodene på de to jentene og forsøker finne en fluktrute vekk fra den meningsløse løshårdiskusjonen. Prøver å få øye på noen av gutta, men stuen er svær og herfra ser jeg bare en flokk med folk som står tett rett utenfor inngangen til kjøkkenet.

Plutselig fryser jeg til is. Jeg kjenner et voldsomt sug i magen og en intens sitring brystet av at hjertet begynner å slå fort. Midt i mengden av folk står Even.

Hadde det ikke vært for høyden hans, er det ikke sikkert jeg hadde fått øye på han i den tette gruppen av folk, men jeg ser han og jeg klarer ikke å se vekk. Emma og den andre jenten har heldigvis begynt å snakke seg imellom og legger ikke merke til at jeg har fokuset mitt et helt annet sted. En gjeng som sto foran Even har flyttet på seg, så nå ser jeg han enda bedre. Han ler og spøker med det som minner som en liten horde av disipler som har flokket seg rundt en leder. Kanskje det er høyden som gir den assosiasjonen eller så er det væremåten hans. Han stråler varme, glede og vennlighet. Det er noe med måten han ser folk inn i øynene med en helt spesiell intensitet og oppriktighet. Han ser på deg med en slags fascinasjon som om du er det mest interessante menneske han noensinne har møtt. Og da føler du deg sånn.

“Har du sett Riverdale, Isak?” Emma forsøker å få meg inn i samtalen igjen.  
Jeg styrter siste rest av ølboksen og slenger den i vasken.  
“Sorry. Må pisse”, sier jeg bare og begynner bane meg vei ut av kjøkkenet. Jeg må bort til Even.

 

 

Akkurat i det jeg har klart å kave meg ut kjøkkendøren dukker plutselig en veldig full Magnus opp foran meg.

“Halla!!! Der er du! Shit har leita etter deg ass. Vi har drikkelek! Free boooz! Kom a!” Magnus drar meg i genseren og fører oss gjennom folkemassen bort til en sofagruppe. Jeg får ikke sagt et ord før Magnus har dratt meg med seg ned i den trange sofaen. Jeg sitter skvist i mellom han og Jonas.

“Du fant Izzy! Skål for den!” roper Jonas til Magnus i det han åpner en ølboks med et smell og ølskum renner nedover hånden hans. Det virker som om de har hatt en god del runder med drikkeleker bak seg allerede.

Jeg leter etter Even med blikket. Han er ikke der han sto i sted. Jeg tenker at jeg snart må unnskylde meg og gå finne ham.

“Drikkelek! Kult! Kan jeg bli med?” Hører jeg Emma sin stemme spørre. Hun brukte som forventet ikke lang tid på å spore meg opp igjen. Det er ikke plass til hun i sofaen så hun sitter seg ned på armlenet i siden av Magnus. Jeg ser ned uten å si noe og lar Magnus svare henne.

Jeg krymper når Jonas reiser seg for å gå på do. Jeg vet at Emma kommer til å hoppe frem som et rovdyr og ta plassen hans. Jeg fortsetter å holde blikket slått ned for å ikke oppmuntre henne, selv om jeg vet det ikke hjelper. Men før Emma rekker å flytte på seg, kommer det noen fra sidelinjen og dumper ned i det ledige setet i siden av meg.

"Halla," sier en velkjent stemme. Blikket mitt spretter opp og jeg ser rett inn i to smilende blå øyne. Even fant meg.

Han ser forventningsfullt på meg med hevede øyebryn som om han har lyst å spørre om jeg er forbausa over å se han.  
  
“Halla!” smiler jeg og spiller nok litt mer overrasket enn jeg er siden det er det han forventer.

Han lener han seg inn mot øret mitt for at jeg skal høre han over festlarmen.  
“Of all the parties in all of the towns in all of the world, you walk into mine. Hvilken film?”

“Denne kan jeg faktisk. Casablanca,” gliser jeg litt stolt.

“Du imponerer, Valtersen!” Han legger armen rundt skuldrene mine og rister litt kameratslig. Vi ble tvunget til å skrive oppgave om den filmen i engelsken, men det trenger jeg jo ikke tilføye siden han ble imponert.

Even slipper taket litt og lar hånden skli ned bak ryggen min.

“Kjenner du han Emil som har festen?” spør jeg.

“Ja, gikk i klasse med han på Bakka i fjor. Han bytta skole til Nissen i år.”

 

Jeg skal til å spørre om noe mer, men en fyr med sennepsgul genser kommer meg i forkjøpet.

“Even my mann! Glad du kom!”   
  
Han gir Even et kompishandshake og setter seg ned på gulvet foran oss. Siden det nå er fullt i sofaen er det flere andre som har tatt plass på gulvet nå.

“Du vil ikke tro for en episk konsert du gikk glipp av forrige helg!” fortsetter han å rope til Even på en irriterende vestlandsdialekt. Han forteller overengasjert om konserten og Even lytter interessert. Jeg føler meg utilpass og vet ikke om jeg skal følge med på samtalen eller ikke, men får helt andre ting å tenke på når Even begynner å stryke korsryggen min sakte med tommelen sin. Opp og ned i en jevn rytme. Hånden er skjult og Even følger konsentrert med i samtalen, så det er ingen andre som legger merke til det. Forhåpentligvis legger heller ingen merke til at jeg blir varm og rød i kinnene.  


Kjærtegnene stopper opp. Even har avsluttet praten med konsert-fyren og legger munnen inntil øret mitt.  
  
"Bli med ut da," sier han lavt og reiser seg.

Magnus er opptatt med å forklare drikkelek-reglene til Emma. Mahdi er intenst på flørtern med en tredjeklassing og Jonas er ikke kommet tilbake fra do. Ingen reagerer på at jeg reiser meg, henter jakken min og går etter Even.

 

 

Leiligheten har utgang til en bakgård. Det er bare oss to der og vi går bort til en benk. Even fisker opp en marlboropakke, men det er en joint han tar opp fra pakken.  
  
Han tenner på og tar et et par korte drag for å få skikkelig fyr. Så trekker han dypt inn, holder pusten og rekker den til meg. Han holder jointen erfarent mellom pekefingeren og tommelen. Jeg tar et skikkelig magedrag for å bevise at jeg er erfaren jeg også og lar røyken sive ned i lungene. Jeg føler meg litt svimmel, men vet ikke om det skyldes røyken eller fordi foten til Even berører min. Sikkert begge deler.

Vi sitter tett inntil hverandre på benken og røyker sammen i stillhet. Lyden av dempet musikk og latter høres innenfra. Klirrende flasker og stemmesurr.  
  


 

  
“Det var godt å se deg igjen” sier Even etter en stund.  
  
“Deg også,” svarer jeg.

“Du...husker du at jeg spurte om du hadde hooket med noen på festen i går?”

Jeg bare nikker til svar.

“Hva hadde du sagt om jeg sa at jeg ble glad for å høre at du ikke hadde hooka med noen?” spør Even og unngår øyekontakt, noe han ikke pleier å unngå. Han virker rett og slett litt nervøs.

“Fett,” svarer jeg fort.

“Ja?” Hele ansiktet til Even lyser opp og han ser på meg med selvsikkerhet igjen. Begge har nå et smil som sier alt det vi trenger å si uten ord.

Han legger hånden under haken min og stryker tommelen langsomt frem og tilbake langs underleppen min.

“Du HAR virkelig et sykt digg smil,” sier han mildt.

“Det var første komplimentet du gav meg, og husker du sa det var vanlig å gi komplimenter tilbake. Jeg har øvd…”

Jeg rekker hånden frem og stryker Evens leppe på samme måte som han nettopp gjorde med meg. Hånden min skjelver ørlite.

“...du har et sykt digg smil du også,” avslutter jeg.

Og så, veldig varsomt, senker han hodet. Han presser leppene sine lett mot kinnet mitt. Dette var ikke helt kysset jeg hadde håpet på, men han smiler et lite forsiktig smil før han lener seg inn igjen. Nå møtes leppene våre. Leppene hans er ømme og kjølige, men kysset er likevel varmt. Varmt og deilig. Jeg har aldri noensinne reagert så voldsomt på et kyss. Innen han trekker seg unna, føler jeg meg gjennomsvett og tom for pust. Jeg klarer heller ikke la vær å smile.  
  
Men oppdager nå at et mørke har bredt seg over ansiktet til Even. Han ser vekk ut i luften og smilet falmer. Nesten som om han kommer på noe trist han hadde glemt.

“Men du, det er noe jeg må fortelle deg...” sier han alvorlig og bøyer hodet ned.  
  
Jeg venter spent på fortsettelsen.

“Du skjønner, jeg har ikke forsøkt å skjule det med vilje altså, men det er noe du burde- ”

Even blir avbrutt av konsertfyren fra tidligere som nå har åpnet døren og stikker hodet ut til oss. Jeg får et lite stikk i magen når jeg tenker på hva som hadde skjedd om han hadde dukket opp noen minutter før når vi satt å kysset.

“Du, Even! Sonja ser etter deg. Vi er en gjeng som har tenkt å stikke ut nå, du blir med? ” sier konsertfyren.

“Ok. Kommer snart,” svarer Even og nikker kort til han før fyren forsvinner inn igjen.

“Hvem er Sonja?” spør jeg, men jeg vet allerede svaret når han sukker tungt.

Skuffelsen slår ned i meg. De triste øynene hans ser så beklagende ut, som om han nettopp skulle ha kjørt over katten min eller noe.

“Det var det jeg skulle til å fortelle deg. Men du må forstå det at-”  
  
Nok en gang blir Even avbrutt. Denne gangen er det en blondine med brune øyne som står i døren.  
  
“Der er du jo! Mikael og de har tenkt seg ut på byn nå og har allerede bestilt taxi. Jeg har sagt vi blir med! Kommer du?” spør blondinen som jeg går ut i fra er Sonja.

  
Even svarer ikke. Ser ikke på hun engang. Han ser kun på meg. Jeg stirrer ned i bakken.

“Even? Kommer du?” gjentar Sonja. Hun forstår ikke hvorfor han ikke svarer.

“Du får stikke. Ikke la dama di vente”, spytter jeg ut. Jeg virker sur, men er egentlig bare lammet av tristhet. Skuffelsen fortsetter å svi.

“Isak...” begynner han. Han hvisker slik at Sonja ikke skal høre han, men jeg gir han ikke mulighet til å si noe mer. Jeg reiser meg og går hurtig mot døren. Jeg ser inn i to forvirrede øyne i det jeg fyker fort forbi Sonja og sneier borti skulderen hennes.


	9. Sunday Feelz

 

 

  
**Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Søn 30. okt, 10.11**

 **even 10.11**  
Hei Isak. Er så lei meg for hvordan kvelden sluttet i går. Kan vi treffes?

  
***

 **even 11.10**  
Var ikke meningen du skulle finne ut om Sonja på den måten, men det med meg og hun er komplisert og jeg håper du kan gi meg sjanse til å forklare?

 

 

 

**Festmekkern og vennen... >**

**Søn. 11.02**

  
**Magnus**  
Sunday feelz...

  


 

 **Jonas**  
Agreed.  
Men hva skjedde med deg i går Izzy? Du stakk jo bare uten å si fra

Ja, sorry for det. Var sinnsykt trøtt.  
Ikke noe stress. Fet kveld?

 **Jonas**  
Fett nok  
Men hva var greia med deg og Emma egentlig?

Ingenting spes... Hva da?

  
**Jonas**  
Hun var dritpissted på deg. Ba meg hilse å si du er en taper.

 **Mahdi**  
Ja og jeg bare: suck my skateboard biatch.

 **Jonas**  
Haha, den dama er litt psycho ass

 **Magnus**  
Ja, men psycho HOT a

Bare ta hun. Men ikke klag til meg når  
hun tenner fyr på alle klærne dine eller whatever

  
**Jonas**

 

 

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Søn 30. okt, 23.26**

 **even 23.26**  
Kiss me and tell me it's not broken.  
Kiss me and kiss me till I die.  
See, I'll give you the stars from the bruised evening' sky  
and a crown of jewels for your head, now

 **even 23.27  
**

  
**meg 23.30  
  
**

 

 

**Emma W. Larzen >**

**Søn. 23.33**

  
**Emma**  
Hva er egentlig greia di?  
  
Får du et kick av å late som du er keen  
på jenter når du ikke at du er det?

  
Hva snakker du om

Jeg gikk for å se etter deg i går

Ja, sorry jeg stakk litt tidlig

  
  
Jeg så dere på benken, Isak.

  
skjønner ikke hva du prater om

  
  
Det er 2016 Isak. Ta å kom deg ut av skapet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evens sitat er fra “To you i bestow” av Mondy. Fra soundtracket til “Rome og Julie”. What else...


	10. Frekt spørsmål

 

 **Mamma**  
Tekstmelding  
**Man 31. okt, 06.33**

  
**Mamma 06.33**  
For jeg vet de tanker jeg tenker om dere, sier Herren.  
Det er fredstanker og ikke tanker til ulykke. Jeg vil gi dere fremtid og håp.

 

 

 

 **Jonas**  
Tekstmelding  
**Man 31. okt, 09.30**

 **jonas 09.30**  
Hvorfor er du ikke på skolen?

 **meg 09.31**  
Ikke helt i form

 **Jonas 09.32**  
Ok. God bedring.

 

 

 

  
**Vilde Hellerud >**

**Man. 10.02**

**Vilde**  
Sorry om dette er et frekt spørsmål... men var det  
du som hooka med en tredjeklassing på lørdag?  
  
En gutt altså?

Lurte bare på om det var sant...

  
Sorry om det er feil  
Jeg synes bare det er hot i så fall!

 

 

 

 

 **Jonas**  
Tekstmelding  
**Man 31. okt, 10.11**

 **meg 10.11**  
Var det noen som dreiv å prata om meg og noe  
med festen på skolen i dag?

 **jonas 10.12**  
Nei, ikke noe jeg har hørt. hva da?

 **meg 10.12**  
Nei hva bare noe greier Vilde sa

 **jonas 10.12**  
Kan høre med gutta i matpausen

 

 

 

 

 

**Emma W. Larzen >**

**13.23**

 

 **Emma**  
Du, det går noen rykter på skolen i dag  
Og ville bare du skulle vite at det ikke er meg som har sagt noe  
Sa det bare til Hannah og hun lovte å ikke si det videre

Men kjæresten til Even er faktisk en god venninne av meg  
Så jeg har tenkt å fortelle det til henne i dag bare så du vet det  
Hun fortjener å vite det

 

 

 

  
**Jonas**  
Tekstmelding  
**Man 31. okt, 14.30**

 **jonas** **14.30**  
Hei igjen. Magnus hadde hørt noe greier om to gutter som drev å hooka på festen. Noen hadde spurt om den ene var deg. Vedder på det er psyko-Emma som har starta noe crazyshit rykter

 **jonas 14.31**  
Men ta det med ro. Ingen som bryr seg hva en førstiss med bad attitude sier

  
**meg 12.31**  
Ok. Takkas

 

 

 **Mamma**  
Tekstmelding  
 **Man 31. okt, 17.02**

 **  
Mamma 17.02**  
Innrett dere ikke etter den nåværende verden, men la dere forvandle  
ved at sinnet fornyes, så dere kan dømme om hva som er Guds vilje: det gode,  
det som er til glede for Gud, det fullkomne.

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Man 31. okt, 17.07**

 **even 17.07**  
Kan du fremdeles møte meg utenfor KB kl 8 i kveld? Ingen kino, men vil  
bare gjerne få pratet litt med deg.

 **meg 17.08**  
Ok. Og bare så du vet det så er jeg ikke sint på deg eller noe. Var bare litt mye   
tanker i hodet på en gang i nå

 **even 17.10**  
Forstår jo det. Blir fint å se deg.

 

  
 

 


	11. Ha det, Isak

**MANDAG 31. OKTOBER**   
**KL 20.02**

 

Jeg står utenfor inngangen til Kaffebrenneriet. Samme sted som sist. Lokalet ser like tomt ut som det gjorde forrige gang. Klokken er noen minutter over. Noen kommer gående bortover den ellers folketomme gaten. Beveger seg sakte mot meg. Dersom det er Even så kommer han ikke fra jobb. Kanskje han ikke orket å jobbe i dag. Jeg orket jo ikke skolen.

Jeg ser nå helt tydelig at det er Even, enda han går krumbøyd med blikket ned i bakken. Først når han er en knapp meter fra meg løfter han blikket og stopper opp, som om han har støtt mot en mur. Han ser trist ut. Kinnene og nesetuppen er litt rød fra kulden. Øynene er også røde og blanke. Det ser ut som om han har grått. Det stikker litt i hjertet.

“Halla,” sier han stille.

“Halla. Hvordan går det?” spør jeg fordi jeg ikke vet hva annet jeg skal si.

“Ikke så bra,” svarer han og ser ned.

“Sonja?”

“Alt er blitt jævli stress.”

Jeg vet jo hva han mener. Sonja har fått vite om kysset. De har sikkert hatt en voldsom krangel.

Han tar hånden min i sin. Han er varm, jeg er kald. Han løy visst ikke når han sa han aldri trengte hansker. Jeg ser på han, men han ser bare ned på hendene våre som flettes sammen med fingrene.

“Altså… Meg og Sonja. Vi har vært sammen siden vi var 15.”

“Shit…” glipper det ut av meg.

“Men...i det siste så har jeg følt at vi har vokst fra hverandre. Og… noen ganger føler jeg at hun kontrollerer alt hva jeg føler. Men jeg føler ting for deg som jeg ikke har følt noensinne.”

“Ikke jeg heller…” sier jeg så lavt at det knapt kan høres.

“Jeg vil være med deg. Bli kjent med deg. Vil du...være med meg?” spør han stille og ser på meg med et håpefullt og bedende blikk.

Jeg klarer bare å nikke.

“Men altså, jeg trenger litt tid. Vil du gi meg det?”

Jeg nikker igjen. Er redd stemmen skal sprekke om jeg forsøker snakke nå.

Vi står tett sammen i stillhet og begge ser ned på våre sammenflettede hender. Han stryker forsiktig håndflaten min med tommelen.

Stillheten brytes av en meldingslyd fra mobilen, etterfulgt av en til, og en til. Tre høye pling på rad. Jeg ignorerer den.

“Skal du ikke se hvem det er?”  
  
“Nei, det er bare mamma,” svarer jeg.  
  
“Høres ut som hun er ivrig etter å få fatt i deg?”   
Han smiler forsiktig.

“Nei ass, hun har drevet å teksta meg i hele dag. Så det er bare samme crazy greiene uansett.”

“Hvordan da?”

“Nei, hun er bare sprø”

“Husker du sa hun var veldig opptatt av Gud og at du ikke ville bo med henne”

“Altså hun er sånn bokstavelig talt sprø. Hun tror verden skal gå under liksom. Og jeg har bestemt at livet mitt er bedre uten psykisk syke folk rundt meg”

Even ser ned igjen. Han lar hånden sin skli ut av min.

“Du, jeg må nesten gå…” sier han stille og så ser han meg dypt inn i øynene. Han lener seg frem og kysser meg ømt på leppene før han hvisker:

“Ha det, Isak”  
“Ha det”

Jeg står alene tilbake og klarer ikke riste fra meg følelsen av at dette var vårt aller siste kyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadde det ikke vært for den fine responsen må jeg innrømme at dette nok kunne vært siste kapittel, men det kan virke som det er stemning for at jeg fortsetter? Jeg har planer om litt mer festing, litt mer drama, og en liten plottvist for å gjøre dette universet litt mer ulikt det vi kjenner. Henger dere med meg videre? Håper det!


	12. Tomme trusler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for motiverende feedback! Godt med en avsjekk på at historien fortsatt fenger. Ser ut til at vi blir med gutta våre inn i november også gitt. :)

 

  
**TIRSDAG 1. NOVEMBER**  
**Kl 08.33**

 

Jeg åpner døren til klasserommet. Jeg er litt sen. Læreren ber alle finne plassene, men de fleste sitter allerede der de skal. Jeg føler at hver eneste person i rommet vet hva som skjedde på festen, til og med læreren liksom.

Selv om det virker som om alle ser på meg, er det ingen som møter blikket mitt. Jeg går bort til pulten der Sana allerede sitter. I motsetning til de andre stirrer hun meg rett inn i øynene og hilser med et nikk. Jeg nikker kort tilbake før jeg setter meg ned og læreren ønsker alle godmorgen.

 

***

“Har du sett Emma i dag?” spør Magnus meg i første pause. Vi henger med vinduet i trappeoppgangen.

“Nei,” svarer jeg. Litt ubekvem over samtaleemne som jeg vet er uunngåelig nå.

“Har du tenkt å si noe til hun når du ser hun?” lurer Jonas. Jeg rekker ikke svare før Mahdi tar ordet.

“Fy faen, noen burde tatt en alvorsprat med hun altså. Kanskje vi skal gjør det i storfri? Bare gå rett bort til hun alle sammen å bare si liksom: Drit i å spre rykter om Isak ellers kan vi gjøre livet jævli surt for deg.” Øynene hans smalner når han snakker. Har alltid tenkt at Mahdi er en fyr med litt undertrykt sinne i seg.

“Og hvordan skulle vi gjort livet surt for hun da?” spør Jonas og rister litt på hodet av Mahdi sin badass-holdning.

“Tomme trusler er like effektive som reelle trusler. Det viser forskning,” skyter Magnus inn på en nesevis måte.

Alle ler litt.

“Men vi vet jo ikke hundre prosent sikkert det er hun som står bak da,” skyter Jonas inn for å roe situasjonen litt ned. Han er ikke typen som er keen på å drive å true noen som helst med noe som helst.

“Hele saken er uansett helt lættis og ingenting å bry seg om, Isak. Alle vet jo at du er den chickmagneten og at det bare er bullshit,” beroliger Magnus.

“Shit,” hvisker Mahdi plutselig og han ser opp til toppen av trappen. Vi snur alle hodet for å se hvem han fikk øye på.

 

Det er Emma og hun venninnen med nesepiercing fra festen. Hannah. Hun som Emma sa hun fortalte det til.   
Jeg har lyst å forsvinne ned i et hull og bli der resten av skoleåret. Kjenner pulsen øke nå.

“Jeg skal faen meg si noe til hun,” sier Mahdi resolutt og løfter på hodet som for å manner seg litt opp.

“Nei drit i det!” skynder jeg meg å si, men jeg snakker til døve ører. Nå står både Magnus og Mahdi og sperrer veien for de to jentene, slik at de blir nødt til å stoppe opp.

“Neimen, se på det. Her har vi jo gossipgirlsa også," sier Mahdi spydig. Emma ser ikke på han, men forsøker i stedet å møte blikket mitt. Jeg ser vekk.

“Har ikke sladret om en dritt. Ta å flytt deg,” sier hun irritert.

“Kom igjen. Vi vet det er deg som driver å slenger drit om Isak. Det der må du bare droppe med en gang.” Mahdi er i siget nå. Han holder henne til og med litt hardt i armen.

“Slipp meg. Du vet ikke en dritt om hva du snakker om,” sier hun sint og vrir armen løs fra Mahdis sitt grep.

“Spør Isak da, om det bare er rykter? I så fall står han bare å lyver dere rett opp i trynet,” sier plutselig Hannah.

Kommentaren treffer meg rett i magen. Det virker som Emma også blir satt ut av den, for hun sperrer øynene opp og stirrer på venninnen.

Nå hiver Magnus seg inn i samtalen.

  
“Hvem faen er DU egentlig? Kan ikke bare stå her å kalle kompisen vår en løgner!” Magnus roper ordene opp i ansiktet hennes. Jeg kan se at hun blir overrumplet av det. Nesten som hun blir på gråten, selv om hun forsøker skjule det med en tøff holdning.

“Føkk you,” spytter Hannah ut.

“Nei, føkk you!” brøler Magnus. Han er faktisk ordentlig sinna. Det er helt uvanlig å se han slik.

 

Dette går ikke mer. Jeg kan ikke la dette fortsette.

“Nå tar alle sammen å bare roer seg kraftig ned!” roper jeg og slår armene ut.

Alle blir helt stille og stirrer på meg. Jeg trekker pusten dypt. Føkk it, here it goes.

“Kanskje jeg er litt homo da. Sånn er det. Så bare stress ned.”

 

Alle står med oppsperrede øyne og åpen munn. Det ser ut som jeg er omringet av en stim måpende akvariefisker som ikke skjønner noenting. Det er Magnus som ser mest sjokkert ut av de alle. Han er også den første til å bryte den øredøvende stillheten. 

“Hva faen, er du HOMO? Men du hooker jo med chicks hele tiden mann!” sier han med vantro i blikket.

Jeg bare trekker på skuldrene. Jeg har rett og slett ikke så mye mer å tilføye.

“Det går jo an å være panfil da”, skyter Mahdi inn.

“Panfil, hva faen er det?” spør Magnus og plutselig er en diskusjon om seksuell orientering i full gang. De merker ikke en gang at Emma og Hannah går.

Jonas tar ikke del i den merkelige samtalen til de to gutta, men snur seg i stedet til meg og legger hånden på skulderen min.

“Du vet det er helt chill, ikke sant?” sier han mildt.

“Ok, takk,” sier jeg bare stille og ser brydd ned. Dette er forferdelig kleint. Men ordene hans varmer så uendelig mye. Jeg er også så utrolig takknemlig for at Magnus og Mahdi nå står å googler “panfil” og er mer opptatt av det enn av meg.

______

 

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Tirs 1. nov, 12.07**

 

 **meg 12.07**  
Hei Even. Det var kjekt å se deg i går.

 

***

  
**meg 13.06**  
Vet du trenger litt tid, men kanskje vi bare kan ta en kaffe eller noe snart?

 

***

  
**even 14.03**  
Du, jeg har tenkt litt… Tror ikke dette her kommer til å funke. Det er min feil. Sorry.

 

 

______

 

 

**Festmekkern og vennen... >**

**Tor. 15.44**

 

 **Magnus**  
Hører at Nora skal ha vors i kollektivet på fredag?  
Når hadde du tenkt å invitere oss egentlig?

 

Vet ikke om jeg orker gå ut i helgen ass

 

 **Magnus**  
Hva er det med deg da? Du har vært skikkelig  
sur helt siden du ble homo

 

 **Jonas**  
Magnus du er så lame  
Ikke bry deg om han, Isak

 

 **Magnus**  
Ikke sånn ment da, men de siste dagene etter  
tirsdagen har du jo knapt sagt et ord.

 

Har jeg da vel

 

 **Magnus**  
Du trenger uansett en fest for å komme i bedre humør  
Kan vi ikke gå på vorse i kollektivet da? Please?  
Du skylder meg det

 

Hvorfor skylder jeg deg det?

 

 **Magnus**  
For at jeg sto opp for deg mot Emma og de vel

 

 **Mahdi**  
Unnskyld meg. Det var vel jeg som var den som ordna mest opp i de greiene der

 

Jeg ba jo dere begge drite i det

 

 **Magnus**  
Bros always got your back 

 

 **Jonas**  
Selv om Maggis som vanlig prater BS, så hadde det faktisk vært fett med kollektivvors  
Sikker på du ikke gidder?

 

Greit. Vi kan det da.

 

 **Magnus**  
Fett! Så kan vi gå på Gaybar etter på! 

 

 **Mahdi  
**

  
**Jonas**  
Fjerner deg snart fra chattn Magnus

 

 **Magnus**  
Hva? Jeg er serr. Hadde ikke hatt noe imot det jeg. Men hadde sikker vært litt slitsomt. Helt sikker på at jeg er en sånn type alle gays er keen på.

 

Jeg er definitivt ikke keen.

 

 **Magnus**  
Du teller ikke, for du er liksom sånn ny-gay. Jeg snakker om de som har litt erfaring.

 

_**Jonas har blokkert Magnus fra gruppen** _

 

___________


	13. Jeg liker en utfordring

**FREDAG 4. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 21.33**

  
“Jeg hørte du var homo,” sier Chris nonchalant i det han dumper ned i siden av meg i den myke store sofaen.

Stuen i kollektivet er fullt opp av Nora sine venner, mine venner, noen av Eskild sine venner, og til og med et par av Linn sine venner som ingen av oss visste at hun hadde. Og så er det Chris da. Forstår ikke hvorfor Eva inviterer han med overalt. Hadde egentlig ikke forventet at han skulle dukke opp her. De er jo ikke sammen egentlig, selv om Eva vil det. Total føkkboy. 

“Gratulerer med å være oppdatert,” sier jeg kort og avvisende.

Jeg forventer noe piss fra han om det, selv om jeg jo egentlig ikke kjenner han noe særlig godt. Men han virker småfrekk og litt usympatisk. Sikkert litt homofob.

“Ville bare si at jeg syns det er dritt at det ble så mye snakk om det på skolen. Alle må få lov å like dem de liker og hooke med hvem de vil uten at noen skal lage noe nummer ut av det,” sier han og høres faktisk helt oppriktig ut.

“Okei. Takk,” svarer jeg og prøver skjule overraskelsen min over at han er mye hyggeligere enn forventet.

“Det er ingen som kan si til deg hva du skal føle. Jeg lar i hvert fall ingen andre bestemme det. Liker jeg noen, så liker jeg noen. Det er ikke en kjeft som har noe med om det er en gutt eller en jente jeg er keen på.”

Hvorfor snakker han i jeg-form? Sier han nå at han liker han både gutter og jenter? Jeg må ha misforstått. Jeg forsøker virke helt uanfektet over utsagnet og bare nikker kort med hodet.

I det jeg tar en ny slurk av ølen lener Chris seg inn, som for å fortelle meg en hemmelighet.

“Og jeg er ganske keen på deg. Du er jævlig deilig, Isak,” sier han lavt inn i øret mitt.

Jeg skvetter til, så ølen nesten havner i vrangstrupen. Jeg snur meg og ser spørrende på han med ene øyebrynet høyt hevet. Ser etter tegn på at han kødder med meg. Tegn på at det han sier er ment som en spøk. Men han har bare et lite lurt smil rundt munnen som er umulig å lese.

“Du har snål humor ass,” sier jeg jeg og rister avfeiende på hodet.

“Jeg forsøker ikke å være morsom,” konstaterer han i fullt alvor og tar seg en ny slurk av ølen mens han lener seg lenger bak i den dype sofaen slik at jeg blir nødt til å snu hele overkroppen for å opprettholde blikkontakten.

“Du kødder med meg nå?” sier jeg, klar til å le det hele vekk.

Han rister på hodet og trekker litt på skuldrene som for å avdramatisere det hele. Som om det bare var en tørr faktaopplysning han kom med og ikke noe sjokkerende.

Jeg lener meg tilbake i sofaen jeg også, slik at vi sitter skulder ved skulder og nært nok til at vi kan snakke lavt uten at de andre rundt plukker opp samtalen over musikken.

“Hvor mye har du egentlig drukket, Chris?” spør jeg, halvt på spøk og halvt i fullt alvor.

“To øl,” sier har rett frem og nøkternt.

“Ok, og etter kun to øl sier du jeg er jævlig deilig. Hva vil du jeg skal svare til det da?”  
Jeg merker jeg blir varm i kinnene av denne samtalen.  
  
“Du trenger ikke svare noe. Men det er vanlig å gi komplimenter tilbake,” gliser han slik at de kritthvite tennene skinner mot meg.

Den setningen får meg til å tenke på Even. Jeg kjenner et stikk av tristhet, men rister det av meg. Har selv drukket tre øl og humøret er faktisk bedre enn det har vært hele uken.

“Jeg tror du vet godt at du er pen, Chris. Jeg mener, du trenger jo ikke engang prøve for å få chicks interessert i deg.”

“Jeg har en følelse om at for å få _deg_ , så må jeg nok prøve litt. Men det er greit. Jeg liker en utfordring. Jeg går og henter noen øl til oss,” smiler han og holder hånden på låret mitt som støtte for å reise seg opp.

Jeg kjenner det sitrer oppover låret fra der hånden hans er plassert, men vet ikke helt hva det betyr. Chris er ikke min type. Nå er det riktignok mere nok å fordøye at hva han synes om meg, til at jeg rekker å reflektere noe over hva jeg synes om han. Ja, selvsagt er han pen, sånn ordentlig fotomodell-pen, men om det er min smak? Nei, han er for kort, for mørk og for lite… Even. 

“Så å få meg full er første steg?” spøker jeg. Han bare gliser til svar og blinker flørtende til meg i det han reiser seg.

Chris kommer tilbake med ølen og vi fortsetter prate om helt andre ting. Han er mye morsommere enn jeg trodde. Tonen er helt avslappet. Nå er luften på en måte ut av ballongen. Det hele uttalt og vedtatt. Chris synes jeg er digg. Sånn er det.

Selv om jeg ikke kan si jeg føler det samme tilbake, så har jeg ikke hatt noe imot å høre det. Jeg digger det egentlig. Føler meg faktisk litt ovenpå nå.

Jeg har ikke vært ut av skapet i en uke engang og allerede så vil den hotteste fyren på skolen i buksene på meg? Isak Valtersen, master i å være gay.

***

Ølene fortsetter å komme. Jeg er for lengt kommet ut av tellingen. Chris får meg til å le hele tiden. Han forteller ville historier om fester som høres ut som scener tatt fra film. Jeg merker jeg er ganske full. Ler av alt. Ting som ikke er ment å være morsomme en gang. Ler på de feile stedene og lenge før poengene. Fy faen, det er digg å bare slappe helt av. Glemme Even. Glemme alt. Glemme hele verden. Trenger ikke verden.

***

Klokken blir plutselig mye. Folk driver å løper rundt, leter etter mobiler og etterlyser sko som mangler. Jeg føler det bare er gått en time. Men nå er det tydeligvis på tide å dra på byen. Noen har ringt etter taxi.

Jeg reiser meg opp og slår kneet i bordet så et par ølbokser velter og glass klirrer. Jeg er svimmel. Og må pisse. Fy faen så jeg må pisse. Jeg har egentlig måtte på do lenge, men det var så kjekt å prate med Chris at jeg har ignorert det. Nå går det ikke an å ignorere lenger.

De med jakker på maser på de uten jakker om at de må få på seg jakker.  
  
Jeg sier jeg må pisse først.

“Tror ikke taxien gidder vente, Isak. Vi må nok gå nå,” sier Chris til meg og holder meg rundt livet. Det kjennes nært og godt. Siden jeg er litt ustø er det nok derfor han holder meg slik.

“Nei, jeg må pisse,” mumler jeg og han slipper taket. Jeg hører noen rope navnet mitt. Tror det er Jonas, men jeg går bare målrettet mot toalettet.

 

***

  
Følelsen av en tom blære er herlig. Jeg står bøyd over vasken og ser meg i speilet. Det er litt som jeg ser på en jeg ikke har lagt merke til før. En som er kjekkere enn jeg er.

”Jeg er faktisk jævla deilig,” mumler jeg til meg selv.  
  
Vanligvis når jeg står foran spelet fokuserer jeg på hvor altfor tynn leppene mine er og hvor spinkel overkropp jeg har. Fyren som kikker tilbake på meg i speilet nå har ikke det problemet.

Jeg griper dørhåndtaket hardt og lurer på hvorfor ikke døren går opp. Den er låst, men jeg kan ikke huske at jeg låste. Låsen vil ikke gå opp. Jeg prøver flere ganger. Kommer omsider på at jeg kan prøve vri nøkkelen den andre veien. Det funker. Jeg går ut i gangen. Det er helt stille. Det er ingen musikk. Hvem har skrudd av musikken?

Jeg går inn i stuen. Den er helt tom, bortsett fra Chris som sitter alene i sofaen.

“Gikk alle?” spør jeg.

Han reiser seg og ler litt.

“Du er så jævlig søt når du er full. De tok taxi nettopp. Husker du?”

“Ja shit. Ventet de ikke?”

“Nei. Det er bare meg og deg her nå,“ sier han med dyp stemme og kommer enda nærmere meg.

“Skal vi ringe etter en da?” spør jeg og begynner å lure på hvor jeg hadde mobilen min sist. Kjenner etter i lommene. Den er ikke der.

“Eller… så kan vi bare bli her,” sier Chris. Nå står han så nært at jeg kan kjenne pusten hans på ansiktet mitt.

“Tror ikke jeg bør drikke så mye mer i hvert fall,” sier jeg og gnikker meg i øyet med håndbaken. Jeg er trøtt og det kjennes ut som jeg er på en vuggende båt.

Plutselig kjenner jeg hånden hans gli ned mellom oss, til skrittet mitt. Han legger fingrene varsomt utenpå buksen min, mens han betrakter ansiktet mitt. Jeg ser på han. Forsøker fokusere blikket, forsøker tenke. Sakte starter han å bevege hånden. Stryker opp og ned. Klemmer forsiktig. Jeg kjenner buksene mine bli trangere. Mye trangere. Han bøyer seg mot meg og uten forvarsel lar han tungen gli inn.

Responsen min er et dempet stønn som ubevisst unnslipper leppene mine. Jeg kjenner prikking i hele kroppen når den ivrige tungen leker rundt i munnen min. Dette er ikke som å kysse Even. Det er ingen ømhet i dette kysset, bare en slags glupskhet. Munnen er hard, grådig og krevende og han beføler meg hardere nå. Men varmen fra munnen hans er så merkelig god.

Vi avbryter kysset for å puste og han gir meg et av sine selvgode flir før han legger den ledige hånden sin bak hodet mitt, og trekker meg bestemt mot seg for et nytt kyss. Nå enda hardere og enda mer intenst. Han griper hånden min og fører den ned mellom oss. Presser sin egen hånd over håndflaten min, mot en bul jeg helt tydelig kan kjenne utenpå dongeristoffet hans. Jeg etterligner instinktivt de strykende bevegelsene han gjør på meg. Rommet spinner og alle tankene forsvinner.

 

 


	14. Råd mot fylleangst

 

_I sengen. Feil vei, på tvers. En våt tunge. Den stryker meg. Slikker nedover._  
_Slikker helt ned til der jeg pulserer som hardest. Det blir vått, varmt og trangt der nede._  
_Herregud så digg._  
_Noe hardt og varmt stryker mot leppene mine._  
_”Åpne opp, beiby,” ber han meg._  
_Så da gjør jeg det._

  
**LØRDAG 5. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 05.32**

Jeg våkner med spritsmak i munnen. Jeg våkner av en slags varme, men jeg er iskald. Jeg ser ned på den nakne kroppen min. Jeg snur hodet og ser inn i et bustete bakhodet som stikker opp fra dynen ved siden av. Chris har beslaglagt dynen fullstendig og rullet seg inn som en burrito. Jeg hvisker hans navn som er alt jeg husker akkurat nå.

Ingen svar.

Jeg setter meg opp i sengen. Har lyst til å kle på meg, men rommet spinner rundt og en snikende kvalme bygger seg opp fra magen. Jeg ser ved fotenden at det ligger et sammenkrøllet håndkle der. Jeg drar det til meg og dekker meg til så godt det lar seg gjøre. Minnes svakt at alt var veldig klissete på et tidspunkt og kommer på hvorfor håndkle havnet der. Tar det likevel ikke vekk, for et litt ekkelt håndkle er bedre enn ingen håndkle. Jeg legger meg ned igjen og lukker øynene til kvalmen avtar.

 

***

 

Jeg må nok ha sovet i noen timer, for neste gang jeg åpner øynene er det lysere i rommet. Chris har snudd seg og ligger nå med ansiktet mot meg. Øynene lukket.

Jeg forsøker å huske hva som skjedde i går. Minnes bruddstykker. Som at jeg sto på badet og ikke fikk opp låsen. Noe som er helt latterlig siden det er et bad jeg bruker hver dag. Jeg husker Chris sine hender, munn, tunge, mye tunge. Jeg merker jeg er litt øm kjeven. Når jeg kommer på grunnen, rødmer jeg nesten for meg selv. Jeg husker han sa jeg var flinkere enn noen jente han hadde vært med. Jeg husker jeg ikke trodde på han siden jeg aldri har gjort noe sånt før.

Tankene spinner. Det er ingen tvil om at jeg var mer full enn han var og at det rette hadde vært å latt meg være i fred. Men Chris er vant til å forsyne seg av det han vil ha. Jeg burde kanskje følt uvennlighet eller bitterhet mot han, men jeg gjør ikke det. For jeg vet at jeg lot det skje.

“Våken?”

Jeg kvepper til av Chris sin hese stemme og snur hodet mot han. Han ser på meg med tunge øyelokk og smiler trøtt til meg. Han ser ned på håndduken som dekker halve meg.

“Faen, du ligger jo der å fryser. Sorry at jeg stjal hele dynen. Kom her,” sier han og løfter på dynen som en invitasjon til at jeg skal komme under til han.

Uten å tenke for mye gjør jeg bare som han sier, for han spør jo ikke. Han befaler og jeg legger meg tett inntil han. Han lukter sprit og svak parfyme. Han stryker meg litt røft opp og ned langs armen min, for å varme meg opp.

“Shit, du er iskald jo. Jeg er god i sengen, men visst ikke så god på å dele seng,” flirer han.

Jeg er overrasket over at han ikke viser noen tegn til at dette her er utrolig kleint. Han var jo full han også og jeg kan ikke tro han ville gjort det vi gjorde hadde han vært edru. Men her ligger han altså og holder rundt meg. Helt uten promille og helt uten anger.

Jeg merker jeg begynner å få varmen i meg og hånden til Chris hviler nå på hoften min. Litt for lavt til at jeg klarer slappe av og jeg blir veldig bevisst på at ingen av oss har klær på.

“Varmere nå?”

Jeg nikker.

“Du vet du ikke har sagt et eneste ord siden du våknet sant?”

Han har rett. I motsetning til han, er jeg ganske satt ut.  
Jeg kremter for å rense halsen.

“Nei altså...Det er jo litt vel spes dette. Synes ikke du?” klarer jeg å stotre frem.

"Har du litt fyllanoia?" spør han meg nesten litt ertende.

"Nei, eller jo...husker jo ikke alt akkurat," svarer jeg.

“Jeg har aldri fylleangst, men jeg vet hva som hjelper mot det.”

“Javel?”

“Ja, trikset er: Bare gjør det du angrer på fra i går en gang til når du våkner.”

"For et elendig råd."

"Det funker det," gliser han og før jeg vet ordet av det så kysser han meg.

Kysset hans er mindre voldsomt enn jeg husker fra i går, men det er fyldig og åpent mot munnen min. I steden for å overtenke situasjonen, kysser jeg han like dypt tilbake.

Vi får bruk for håndduken igjen.

 

 ***

 

“Faen jeg er tørr i kjeften. Kan du fikse noe å drikke?” spør han helt avslappet, som om det å runke en gutt om morningen er det første han vanligvis pleier å gjøre før han står opp.

Jeg setter meg opp i sengen og ser at klærne mine ligger strødd på gulvet. Jeg finner boxershortsen og får den på meg, før jeg går til garderoben for å finne joggebukse og t-skjorte.

Da jeg kommer tilbake på rommet med et glass vann, sitter Chris fullt påkledd på sengkanten.

Jeg rekker vannet til han som han styrter i det som virker som en stor slurk. Han tørker seg rundt munnen, rekker glasset tilbake til meg og reiser seg opp slik at vi begge står.

“Men da må jeg nesten stikke jeg.”  
“Ja,” sier jeg bare.  
“Har du sett mobilen min?” spør han.  
“Nei, vet ikke hvor min egen er engang. Men de ligger sikkert i stuen begge to.”

Jeg ber han være stille på vei ut i stuen. Det var ingen tegn til at noen andre var våken da jeg var på kjøkkenet, men når som helst nå kan noen stå opp og oppdage at Chris er her. 

 

Selv om bordet er overfylt av øl- og vinflasker er det lett å få øye på to mobiler som ligger på bordet der vi satt. Han kaster et raskt blikk på den før han presser den ned i bukselommen.

Jeg følger han til døren. Han får på seg jakken og trakker ned i noen løst knyttede addidassko. Med hånden på dørhåndtaket snur han seg mot meg.

“Dette var gøy. Det må vi gjøre igjen en gang,” gliser han og åpner døren klar for å gå ut. Jeg griper han i armen.

“Du, det sier vel seg selv at dette her sier vi ikke til noen,” konstanterer jeg og hører min egen bekymring i stemmen.

Orker ikke tanken om at det skal bli enda en snakkis om meg på skolen.

“I never kiss’n tell, beiby,” sier han på skikkelig amerikansk-engelsk og for å fullbyrde klisjeen han legger opp til å være så blinker han litt småsleskt før han forsvinner ut døren.

Fyfaen for en føkkboy.

“Er du våken?”  
Jeg skvetter til og snur meg rundt. Der står Eskild i sin lilla fløyelsmorgenkåpe og uforskammet våken ut. Men kan hende det er fordi han har øynene sperret opp over forbauselsen av å se meg på beina så tidlig etter gårsdagen.

“Ja…”  
“Hvem var det?” spør Eskil og nikker mot ytterdøren.  
“Hvem?”  
“Eh, personen du nettopp lukket døren for?”  
“Jo han? Nei, det var bare en fyr fra i går som hadde glemt mobilen sin.”  
“Ok.”

Det ser ut som Eskil kjøper den og jeg puster lettet ut. Han går inn på kjøkkenet og roper derfra at han har tenkt å lage eggerøre og spør om jeg vil ha. Jeg takker nei og kvepper litt nok en gang når mobilen jeg har i lommen plinger. Satans bakrus. Blir visst skvetten som faen dagen derpå.

 

 **Jonas**  
Tekstmelding  
**Lør 5. nov, 09.12**

 **  
**jonas 09.12  
Hvordan er formen? Kjipt du ikke ble med ut i går, men tror sengen var et lurt valg for deg ass!

 **meg 09.13**  
tror det ja…   
Men hva skjedde når dere dro egentlig?  
Sorry, husker ikke alt

 **jonas 09.14**  
Chris sa han hørte du kasta opp på badet. Han skulle se til at  
du kom deg i seng, for han hadde tenkt å dra hjem etterpå anyway

  
**meg 09.14**  
Ja, husker han ga meg et glass vann og stakk

 **jonas 09.15**  
Med på litt Fifa og hangover-grandis?

 **meg 09.15**  
Nei, tror ikke jeg orker det ass. Blir soving her.

 **jonas 09.15**  
Ok. Men vi stikker til Magnus i seks-tiden om du ombestemmer deg

 **meg 09.16**  
Ok takk.

 **jonas 09.16**  
L8R

 **meg 09.16**  
Hils

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarer setter jeg stor pris på akkurat nå. "Hate me now" av NAS surrer i bakhodet mitt. Alt jeg kan si om noen er litt shook: all klåinga var viktig for historien videre. Bear with me...


	15. Ståplass

 

 

**Chris Schistad >**

**Man. 16.12**

**Chris**  
Hey beiby 

 

 Serr? Dropp kallenavn a

Hehe. Ok da. Hva gjør du på, ISAK VALTERSEN?

 

Bare chiller hjemme

Chille i lag?

 

Du… det der som skjedde. Tror det er best  
det ikke skjer igjen ass

 

Slapp av, det er ikke det jeg tenker på  
Tenkte bare vi kunne henge litt  
Sånn som venner gjør liksom

 

Er vi venner nå?

 

Er vi ikke det da?

 

Jojo, er vel det

 

Så hva sier du, lyst å stikke over til meg å game litt?  


 

Ok, kan det.

 

Kult - du vet hvor jeg bor sant? Var vel på fest der i sommer?

 

Ja, Bjørkeveien sant?

 

Jepp, bare ring på. Er aleine hjemme. Klokka seks?

 

Ok

 

Snakkes 

 

 

 

**MANDAG 7. NOVEMBER  
KL 17.39**

 

Jeg går inn på bussen. Finner meg en ståplass, har hodet ned i mobilen. Jeg leser igjennom samtalen med Chris en gang til. Begynner litt å angre på at jeg sa ja.

“Hei,” sier en mørk og kjent stemme ved siden av meg. Jeg ser opp. Der står Even.

  
Han smiler ikke, men har øynene sperret opp. Like paff over å se meg som jeg er for å se han. Han bøyer deretter hodet en anelse ned og ser litt brydd ut.

“Hei,” sier jeg kort og ser bare ned på mobilen igjen. Hjertet banker fort.

“Hvordan går det?” spør han. Han velger tydeligvis å ignorere mitt avvisende kroppsspråk.

“Strålende,” svarer jeg surt og ironisk uten å se opp fra mobilen.

Han puster tungt gjennom nesen. Når han ikke sier noe mer, klarer jeg ikke motstå fristelsen for å få ut frustrasjon.

“Hvorfor bryr du deg uansett?” spør jeg hardt og ser på han.

Han løfter på brynene og er litt overrasket over spørsmålet.

“Jo, jeg bryr meg fordi…jeg tenker på deg hele tiden,” sier han stille.

Jeg hadde ikke ventet meg det svaret. Det gjør meg helt gele i beina. Jeg kjenner jeg blir myk om hjertet og at det harde ansiktsutrykket mitt blir mildere. Så kommer jeg på Sonja og blir anspent igjen.

“Ehh...javel? Og hva syns Sonja om det da?”

“Vi er ikke sammen lenger,” sier han og ser ut bussvinduet.

Hva betyr det? Hva skal jeg si nå? Hvis han ikke er sammen med Sonja, hva er det da som har stoppet ham fra å kontakte meg? Han er vel ikke klar for å være med en gutt. Sikkert redd for hva folk skal si. Feiging.

Bussen stopper. Det er ikke mitt stopp, men jeg går mot døren likevel.

“Jeg må gå,” sier jeg bare og går raskt ut av bussen. Jeg hører Even rope navnet mitt rett før bussdørene lukkes bak meg.

 

 


	16. Noe ukomplisert

 

 

 **MANDAG 7. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 18.17**

“Du er sein,” sier Chris med et stort smil når han slipper meg inn i den store luftige entreen. Det henger en skinnende lysekrone i taket og et glatt steingulv leder frem til en bred, hvit trapp. Huset er gigantisk og må være verdt flere mill. Familien hans er visst ganske så loaded. Det passer jo bra med inntrykket jeg har av at han er vant til å få ting som han vil.

“Gikk av på feil bussstopp,” mumler jeg mens jeg tar av meg sko og jakke.

Jeg følger etter han ned en trapp til en kjellerstue som nok er større enn folk flest sine stuer. Halvspiste chipsposer, tomme colaflasker og Xbox-spill strødd utover gulvet vitner om at dette er et rom som Chris har helt for seg selv.

“Bare sleng deg ned i sofaen. Straks tilbake”, sier han og forsvinner opp igjen trappene som vi nettopp gikk ned. Jeg setter meg ned i den store soafen og blar litt igjennom en stabel med spill.

“Finner du noe du har lyst å spille?” spør han meg når han kommer tilbake.

“Liker du strategispill har jeg nettopp fått Halo Wars 2 om du kjenner til det,” fortsetter han.

“Ser ut som den der er såpass feit at vi får holde oss til noe ukomplisert,” ler jeg og sikter til jointen han stikker i munnen og fyrer opp. Han flirer og nikker med ene øyet litt sammenknepet siden røyken siver opp i ansiktet.

“Fifa da?”  
“Ok,” svarer jeg.

“Åpner du vinduet litt bak deg?” spør han mens han leter etter noe å bruke som askebeger. Han finner et tomt drikkeglass og setter seg borte hos meg, slik at vi begge sitter under vinduet og enklere kan dele jointen.

“Går utifra at det er en stund til foreldra dine kommer hjem siden du mener et halvåpent vindu er god nok lufting for den der?” spør jeg.

“De kommer ikke hjem før i morgen,” sier han og rekker jointen til meg.

Jeg tar et drag. Den er sterk. Jeg kjenner jeg blir nummen i bakhodet, men på en behagelig måte. Bildet jeg har hatt av Even på netthinnen siden jeg kom, falmer litt med det tredje trekket.

  
***

“YES!” utroper jeg entusiastisk og slenger fra med spillkonsollen i sofaen.  
“Jeg er jo bare helt villt bedre enn deg i FIFA,” erter jeg

“Pst, bare rein flaks,” svarer Chris kort, men med et halvt smil om munnen.

“Hallo? Tredje gangen på rad at jeg knuser deg?” smiler jeg litt selvgod.

“Hva om vi gjør dette litt mer interessant? Raise the stakes a bit,” foreslår han.

“Hva mener du?” Hodet er litt tregt etter jointen, så lurer et øyeblikk på om han har sagt noe jeg burde forstått, men bryr meg ikke. Han kan gjerne bare tro jeg er treg. Gjør ingenting. Føler jeg kan være med selv med Chris. Tror det er fordi jeg egentlig ikke så veldig opptatt av hva han synes om meg. Jeg er liksom ikke redd for at han skal slutte å like meg. Det hadde ikke brydd meg, så derfor er jeg helt chill rundt han.

Det er først når du ikke bryr deg hva de du er med tenker, at du kan være den du er. Fy faen, det var dypt. Den var virkelig sterk den jointen.

“Vi kan vedde om noe. Den som tar seieren i neste kamp...vinner en blowjob?” sier han med et glis og vifter lekent med øyenbrynene.

“Chris, sa jo du måtte gi deg med de greiene der,” sier jeg oppgitt, men klarer ikke helt å undertrykke et lite smil.

“Skjønner ikke hvorfor du syns det er en dårlig idè, siden du jo tross alt har oddsen på din side i dette spillet,” smiler han.

Jeg himler med øynene og tar opp igjen spillkonsollen.

“En kamp til, men ingen veddemål,” konstaterer jeg.

Jeg vinner nok en gang. Virker ikke som Chris prøver en gang eller så er reaksjonsevnen hans kraftig redusert av røykingen.

“Du vant igjen. Sikker på du ikke vil…”  
Chris pauser litt og plasserer hånden høyt oppe på låret mitt. Han lener seg tett inntil meg og avslutter spørsmålet lavt i øret mitt.  
“...ha premien din, beiby?”

Jeg blir mo i knærnet og varm, men vet jeg bør trekke meg unna og le tilnærmelsen vekk, men det er vanskelig. Hormoner trumfer fornuften når du er tenåring, nyhomo og innstendig blir bedt om å ta i mot en BJ fra en hot fyr. Så jeg svarer med et vått kyss og casher ut gevinsten.

 

  
**Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Man 7. nov, 21.21**

 **Even 21.21**  
Hei Isak. Jeg vet jeg føkka opp. Men føler at det er en mening at vi havnet på samme buss i dag.  
Tror ikke universet er klar for å gi oss opp helt enda. Det er ikke jeg heller… Kan vi møtes?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikke døm meg. Eller Isak så hardt. Det er ikke så lett å være en horny teenager.  
> Hver Skam-fic trenger litt skam.
> 
> Neste kapittel blir mindre hormoner, mer følelser… Lover.
> 
> (Og vi får en velfortjent pause fra Chris også for de som ikke takler den douchebagen så godt.)


	17. Bros before hoes

  
**TIRSDAG 8. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 15.15**

Jeg går sammen med gutta over skoleplassen. Skoledagen har gått tregt. Tirsdager har alle de kjedeligste fagene rullet sammen til en ulidelig skoledag. Men nå er den heldigvis over. Mahdi og Jonas diskuterer hvilken film vi skal se på kino i kveld. Magnus og jeg har sagt det er det samme for oss, men de to andre klarer ikke å bli enige. Rett utenfor skoleporten stopper vi for å si hadet til Magnus som skal i motsatt retning. Jeg ser at han får øye på noe bak oss. Han myser i retning over veien og rynker øyenbrynene sammen.

“Hvorfor står det en fyr der borte å glor sånn på oss? Er det han duden fra festen?” spør han.

Alle snur seg for å se hvem Magnus ser på. Jeg raskest av alle.

På den andre siden av gaten står Even. Lent opp til en trestamme med hendene i lommen og blikket rettet mot meg.

“Jeg tror han er her for å møte meg...Vi får bare chattes senere,” sier jeg.

“Hva er greia hans da? Er han liksom stalkeren din?” spør Magnus.

Jonas åpner munnen i et slags overrasket halvgap.  
“Trenger vi vente her som bodyguards eller?” sier han lattermildt.

“Bare stikk dere. Snakker med dere senere," sier jeg og krysser gaten.

  
Even holder blikket mitt hele veien til jeg står framfor han. Under den store mosegrønne jakken kan jeg se han pent kledd. En blå finskjorte stikker opp fra en grå ullgenser. Sånn Går jeg kledd kun når jeg må i familieselskap.

“Hva gjør du her?” spør jeg.

“Du svarte ikke på meldingen og jeg… jeg måtte bare se deg. Kan vi gå et sted å prate? Please?” spør han med bedende øyne.

Jeg svarer ikke med en gang, bare ser granskende på han. Tenk at han trapper opp her utenfor skolen på denne måten. Det er ingenting med det som minner om å være feig. Kanskje han faktisk vil være med meg. Vil våge det. På ordentlig.

Det er en uforstyrret plass rett ved skolen der jeg vet det er noen benker. Jeg tenker det er en god idè å ikke stå her rett utenfor skolen når alle er på vei ut. Trenger ikke helle bensin på bålet til sladrepressen heller.

“Greit, er en benk rett rundt her,” sier jeg og leder vei.

Vi setter oss ned der ingen kan se oss. Jeg har blikket mitt på bakken og hendene godt trukket ned i lommene. Venter på at han skal si noe.

“Måten jeg avfeide deg på med den meldingen… Du har all rett til å være sint på meg,” begynner han.

“Ja, skjønte liksom ikke en dritt. Etter at du sa de tingene som du sa liksom,” mumler jeg.

“Men det har vært så komplisert alt ting. Ikke bare det med Sonja. Alt er litt komplisert med meg. Jeg kan fortelle deg mer om det senere, men akkurat nå må du bare vite at du er alt jeg tenker på, Isak. Jeg får nesten ikke sove, når jeg sover så har jeg bare den samme drømmen om deg, om og om igjen,” han snakker fort. Fortere enn han pleier.

“Hva handler den om da?” spør jeg stille. Ser fremdeles ned i bakken.

“Drømmen? Jo, jeg er på jobb. På KB. Det er så mange mennesker det ikke er plass til dem, folk står oppå bordene liksom. Jeg vet ikke hvor de kommer fra, men det dukker stadig opp flere av dem. Det hele er litt speisa sånn som drømmer ofte er, folkene bare popper opp fra ingensteds på en måte?” Han pauser litt og jeg nikker, selv om jeg ikke helt ser for meg hva han mener. Men drømmer er jo som han sier speisa og blir jo alltid vanskelig å gjenfortelle til andre.

“Jeg ser deg i trengselen. Jeg følger etter deg, gjennom folkemengden. Mister deg av syne, men plutselig så står du der. Foran meg. Jeg stryker fingrene mot ditt kinn og i et øyeblikk når alt står stille så får jeg en sjans til å si deg, alt det jeg aldri fikk sagt. Får en sjanse å gi deg alt det du aldri har hatt - men jeg er for feig. Så er det for sent. Alle er vekke. Lokalet er tomt, lysene slukket og jeg er alene. Helt alene.”  
Stemmen brister litt på slutten og jeg møter de triste øynene hans.

Jeg vil ikke han skal være trist. Jeg vil han skal smile. Og jeg innser at det faktisk er jeg som kan gjøre noe med det. Jeg kan fikse det. Jeg er den som kan få han til å smile igjen.

“Du er ikke alene,” hvisker jeg.

Jeg legger hendene på skuldrene og hviler pannen min mot hans. Sekunder senere møtes leppene våre. Jeg vet ikke hvem som kysser hvem først, tror vi kysser hverandre helt på likt. Kysset er forsiktig til å begynne med, og leppene hans varme og spørrende. Men da jeg smelter litt tettere inntil han, bli kysset dypere, bløtere og han hviler hendene på hoftene mine i et fast grep. Holder litt hardt, som om han er redd for å miste taket på meg.

 

 

**Festmekkern og venne.... >**

  
Sorry… Tror jeg må stå over kino 

 **Magnus**  
På grunn av han festduden eller?

Han heter Even. Og ja på en måte

 

 **Mahdi**  
Wow, ditcher oss for han?  
Hva skjedde med Bros before hoes, mann?

 

 **Magnus**  
Gjelder også Bros before homos?

 

 **Mahdi**  


Haha. Shut up  
Men sorry ass  
tar det igjen

  
**Magnus**  
Han var ganske hot, så det er cool.

 

 **Mahdi**  
Er du blitt gay også nå, Mags?

 

 **Magnus**  
You wish

 

 **Jonas**  
No worries. Alt er love

 


	18. Biologi

**ONSDAG 9. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 07.14**

Jeg vet at han sover. Jeg lytter til pusten, som er rolig, jevn og dyp. Vi ligger ikke helt tett, men jeg kjenner likevel varmen fra hans hud. Han holder hånden min. Jeg tror vi må ha holdt hverandre i hånden i nesten hele natt. Hver gang en av oss våknet uten så grep vi etter den på ny.

I går kveld lå vi på sengen i timesvis og pratet, røykte, spøkte, lo, kysset. Hvert eneste kyss var berusende nok til at jeg ikke engang tenkte på at vi behøvde gjøre noe mer. 

Vi pratet ikke om det som har skjedd og hvorfor ting ble som de ble. Ingen grunn til å dvele ved det nå. Så vi snakket heller om Nicolas Cage-filmer, parallelle universer og gardiner. Alt mulig egentlig. Det føles som om jeg har kjent han alltid. Jeg er meg selv helt på ekte. Det har jeg jo til en viss grad følt med andre før, i hvertfall litt. Sånn som med Chris siden jeg ga litt faen. Men forskjellen nå er at for første gang tror jeg faktisk at jeg liker litt å være meg. Jeg liker den jeg er når jeg er med Even. 

Jeg har aldri følt noe slikt noensinne, men har lest om det i biologien. Det vi kaller forelskelse skapes i VTA området nederst i hjernen og i midten av hjernebarken. Disse områdene produserer mer av stoffet dopamin som gir en følelse av lykke.

Å forklare dette med vitenskap er eneste måten, for det er ubeskrivelig ellers.

Even våkner litt nå, men han åpner ikke øynene. Han strekker armen ut mot meg og trekker meg tettere inntil seg. Holder rundt meg. Jeg lukker øynene og presser nesen inn mot halsen hans.

Hele kraniet mitt er sprengt av dopamin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flere har etterlyst lengre kapitler og jeg svarer med det korteste hittill... Sorry ass! Men jeg har en "kort, men ofte" greie på gang her som er litt vanskelig å bryte ut av. Hope you don't mind too much.


	19. Hektisk

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
 **Mandag 22. nov kl 10.01**

 **even 10.01**  
Du er deilig når du sover.   
Jeg ville ikke vekke deg da jeg gikk  
siden du har fri   
  
**meg 10.40**  
Du skulle vekket meg. Savnet god morgen-kysset mitt  
Planleggingsdag uten deg suger…

 **even 10.42**  
Kjipt jeg måtte jobbe...  
Men kan du ikke komme innom så spiser vi lunsj?

 **meg 10.42**  
Ja! Når kl?

 **even 10.43**  
Er sykt hektisk, men kom inn rundt halv ett?

 **meg 10.44**  
Det går fint. 

 **even 10.44**  


 

**MANDAG 22. NOVEMBER  
KL 12.44**

 

Even overdrev ikke når han sa det var hektisk. Da jeg sto ved disken rakk han bare såvidt si at det ble et kvarter før han kunne gå. Lise var fremdeles til lunsj. Så jeg nipper lunken sjokolade og sender stjålne blikk opp fra mobilen og bort på han.

Han møter blikket mitt nå. Han tørker vekk “liksom svette” fra pannen, peker på klokken, viser meg fem fingre og mimer "fem minutter". Jeg smiler til svar.

Etter å ha sett Even ta i mot bestillinger de siste ti minuttene er jeg overbevist at alle her inne er nødt til å være like betatt av denne gutten som jeg er. Måten han smiler med hele ansiktet når han ønsker noen en fin dag. Måten han spøker med dem som ikke klarer å bestemme seg for kaffetype. Måten han ser hver kunde inn i øynene med så oppriktig vennlighet som om han ønsker de alt godt her i verden.

Den siste uken har vært en av de beste ukene i mitt liv. Vi har vært sammen hver dag. Etter skolen eller når han har komt fra jobb. Vi har ikke gjort noe spesielt. Bare gjort alt det vanlige. Lekser, gamet, nexflix og chill. Men i lag i stedet for alene.

En svak plinglyd gjør meg oppmerksom på en ny melding som tikker inn på Messenger.

 

 **  
** Chris Schistad  >  
**Man. 12.46**

 **Chris**  
Hey! Henge?

 

  
Dette er den andre meldingen fra Chris som jeg ikke svarer på. Jeg får en dårlig følelse i magen. Jeg har forsøkt å skyve ut av hodet alt som har skjedd med Chris. Hva hadde Even sagt dersom han visste om det? På en annen side, så har jeg jo egentlig ikke gjort noe galt. Det er jo ikke som om jeg har vært utro eller noe. Vi var jo ikke sammen. Jeg holder fast ved den tanken til den dårlige samvittigheten slipper taket. Jeg kjenner to hender på skuldrene mine.

“Klar til å gå?”  
Jeg løfter hodet og ser opp på en smilende Even som har tatt av seg arbeidsforklet sitt og fått på seg jakken. Jeg kan formelig se at han må tvinge seg selv til å ikke bøye seg ned å kysse meg, men han vet hva jeg synes om PDA så han holder seg til å klemme skuldrene mine mykt.

“På tide ass,” smiler jeg opp til han og får på meg jakken.

“Skal spandere en Sub på deg siden du måtte vente."

“Fett."

 


	20. Er du lei meg?

  
**TORSDAG 24. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 22.36**

Jeg krøller meg sammen inntil ham, med ansiktet begravd i halsgropen som en tilfreds kattunge og nyter følelsen av å ligge inn mot den varme kroppen. Even er alltid varm. Etterdønningene etter en lang time med naken utforskelse dunker fortsatt gjennom kroppen og minner meg på den helt episke nytelsen denne gutten gav meg nettopp. Han tok seg ekstra god tid denne gangen. Ertet med tungen først, så forsiktig at jeg til slutt hadde sitret av lyst og utålmodighet. Jeg hadde gispet høyt og rykket hoftene ukontrollert til sånn at vi begge måtte le litt.

Vi øker avstanden mellom oss, slik at vi ligger på siden og kan se hverandre i øynene. Han ̄stirrer ømt på meg. Det er umulig å se på han uten å smile. Samtidig har jeg en vond klump i halsen på grunn av noe han sa i sted. Om hvordan det vi gjør i lag i sengen er helt nytt for oss, helt nytt for meg. Han bare antok og jeg motsa ham ikke. Rart hvordan jeg kan fortelle en så stor løgn bare ved å tie helt stille.

“Tror du at vi er for mye i lag?” spør jeg for å få tankene over på noe annet.  
“Hvordan da? Er du lei meg?” svarer han, men med en spøkefull tone.  
“Nei, men liksom… du har bare sovet hjemme en natt på to uker. Har ikke foreldra dine sagt noe?”  
“Alt de maser om er at de vil møte deg. De gangene jeg har vært hjemom for å hente klær og sånn, så har de jo sett hvor glad du gjør meg. Og jeg har ikke akkurat vært så happy den siste tiden.”  
“Nei, forstår jo det. Med Sonja og alt det.”  
“Ja, men det er ikke bare det. Du, er egentlig noe med det som jeg har tenkt at jeg skulle fortelle deg…”

Han pauser og trekker pusten dypt. Jeg hører han skal til å fortsette, men hjernen min registrerte nettopp første del av setningen han sa i sted, så jeg bryter inn.

“ Men serr, foreldrene dine vil møte meg?”  
“Ja, men slapp av. Jeg ba de roe seg litt med det der enda,” ler han før han blir litt mer alvorlig.

  
“Men dine da...de vet ikke om deg? Eller liksom… hva tror du de hadde sagt om du fortalte om oss?”  
“Jeg skal fortelle om deg. Men tror jeg bare sier det til pappa. Han er sikkert helt chill med det, men mamma? Hun er som sagt helt loco. Hun tror liksom Donald Trump er onkelen min liksom.”

Han sender meg et skeivt blikk.

"Eh, Trump er IKKE onkelen min altså," ler jeg.

Han puster lettet ut på tull.

  
“Prater du ikke med henne i det hele tatt?”  
“Nei, har ikke prata med hun siden jeg flytta ut.”  
“Får hun ikke hjelp og medisiner?”  
“Hun vil ikke ha hjelp. Det er det som er problemet. Ho er liksom sane nok til at ingen kan tvinge hun, men gal nok til at det ikke går an å snakke med hun heller liksom. Så når pappa stakk, orket jeg ikke mer.”

Jeg merker jeg ikke har lyst å prate mer om mamma. Blir så lei meg og litt flau for at jeg har en gal mor. Kanskje han blir bekymret det er arvelig eller noe.  
Så jeg skifter tema.

“Vennene mine maser om at de vil møte deg forresten,” sier jeg forsiktig, litt usikker på hvordan han vil reagere. Jeg piller litt på en løs tråd på dynetrekket, mens jeg venter på responsen.

“Ja?,” sier han blidt og til min lettelse smiler han fra øre til øre.

“Ja, du syns ikke det er for tidlig?”

“Ikke visst ikke du synes det.”

“Nei… gutta vil nemlig at vi finner på noe i morgen. Har på en måte ditcha dem i to uker nå, så føler jeg må si ja. Men har lyst til å være med deg også, så hadde vært fett om du ble med.”

“Kult det! Hva skjer da?”

“Nei, vet ikke helt enda. Først bare chille her med noen pils og sånn. De vil nok videre på fest til Julian, en i klassen til Jonas. Men vi trenger ikke dra med dit om du ikke vil.”

“Jeg gjør det du vil jeg. Hvordan er de da? Vennene dine.”

Jeg forteller om Jonas og meg som har vært bestevenner siden barnehagen og advarer han mot førsteinntrykket Magnus gir.

Jeg gleder meg til å vise Even frem. Han er den mest sjarmerende, kuleste, morsomste, vakreste gutten jeg noen gang har møtt. Så utrolig stolt over at noen som han har valgt meg. Akkurat i det dopaminnivået tar seg opp, tikker det inn en melding som får nivået til å synke rett ned på et kritisk lavt nivå.

 

**  
Chris Schistad >  
Tors. 22.40**

**Chris**  
Skal du på festen til Julian i morgen?

 

 


	21. Til hundre på åtte sekund

 

  
**FREDAG 25. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 15.18**

 

Jeg står utenfor skolen, lent opp til muren. Trykker på mobilen og venter på Jonas. Han har gym den siste timen og det pleier alltid gå litt tid før de kommer seg ut av garderoben på fredager. Vi skal møte Even på veien som fikser øl til i kveld. Jeg er glad Jonas er den som får møte Even først, når det bare er vi tre.

En glinsende svart BMW sakker farten i det den kjører forbi meg. Faen. Det er Chris.

Jeg har klart å unngå møte han på tomannshånd frem til nå. Han er alene i bilen. Jeg ber en stille bønn om at Jonas snart må dukke opp.

Bilen har stoppet helt opp og Chris ruller ned vinduet.

“Hey,” sier han med et ganske sleskt smil. Ikke mildt og ekte som Even sine smil. 

“Unngår du meg eller?” spør han, fremdeles glisende.  
“Eh, nei?”  
“Hvorfor svarer du ikke på meldingene mine da?”  
“Vært litt opptatt i det siste.”  
“Okeeeey,” Chris drar lenge på ordet for å understreke at det er et teit svar som han ikke tror på.

Vet ikke om det bare er innbilning, men det selvsikre smilet falmer nå litt og det kan nesten virke som at Chris er litt...såret? Stille blir det også, så jeg føler at jeg må si noe for å gjøre situasjonen mindre klein.

“Ny bil?”  
  
“Jepp. BMW 540i, xDrive. Rett fra fabrikken. Finnes bare to av den i Norge foreløpig,” skryter han.

Som om jeg skulle bli imponert. Han legger tydeligvis ikke merke til min likegyldige mine, for han fortsetter gi meg meningsløs info om bilen sin.  
  
“170 hesters, rask jævel. Fyker til hundre på åtte sekund”

Chris kunne like godt ha snakket kinesisk. Bryr meg ikke en dritt om biler. Ganske sikker på at jeg aldri kommer til å gidde å ta lappen en gang. Eller, kanskje hvis jeg må når jeg blir eldre. Om meg og Even flytter vekk utenfor byen, til et litt mer landlig sted der vi kan ha hund kanskje.

Even elsker hunder. Han har drømt om hund hele livet, men faren er allergisk. Det fortalte han meg da vi så en golden retriever på tur i parken og Even insisterte på å klappe den. Eieren ble litt paff, jeg ble litt flau og hunden ble overstadig begeistret over at noen helt uventet satt seg ned på bakken til han. Hunden overøste Even med ivrige slikk i ansiktet, men Even virket likevel mer ivrig enn hunden. Eieren hadde ledd og syntes det var hyggelig. Alle som møter Even synes det er hyggelig.

Jeg river meg ut av dagdrømmene mine og svarer kort at bilen var kul for å være litt grei. Kan ikke være helt drittsekk heller. Men håper virkelig at Chris kjører videre nå.

“Vil du sitte på? Kan kjøre deg hjem.”  
“Nei. Det går bra. Venter på Jonas.”  
“Ok. Kommer du på festen i kveld da?”  
“Får se. Tror ikke jeg gidder,” sier jeg avvisende.

 

Forstår ikke hvorfor han ikke kan ta et hint. Kanskje jeg bør sende en veldig tydelig melding om at jeg aldri kommer til å hooke med han igjen. For er vel egentlig ingen tvil om at det ikke er Fifa-spilling han savner mest å gjøre i lag med meg. Jeg bør fortelle han om Even.

Tror Nora må ha fortalt Eva og resten av jentegjengen om Even, men nyheten ser ikke ut til å ha spredd seg likevel. Verken til Chris eller noen andre på skolen. Merker at jeg ikke bryr meg om alle får vite om han. De vet allerede jeg er litt homo, så at jeg har klart få en så kjekk kjæreste som Even er egentlig bare helt chill.

Så det er ikke det som stopper meg fra å dra på Julian sin fest med Even. Det som stopper meg fra å dra på festen er Chris. Redd han kommer til å si noe han ikke burde si. Så når gutta drar videre på fest i kveld, så kommer jeg til å si til Even at jeg er litt trøtt og heller bare vil være med han. Det siste er uansett helt sant.

“Whatever,” sier Chris og trekker på skuldrene som han ikke bryr seg. Men han klarer ikke helt å skjule skuffelsen fra meg. Han trår litt hard på gasspedalen og holder hånden ut vinduet i et vink i det han kjører avgårde.

 

“Fy faen for en feit bil! Var det der Chris sin nye BMW?” spør Jonas som kommer bort til meg.

“Ja,” sier jeg bare kort og håper vi ikke kommer til å prate så mye mer om Chris. Vi begynner å gå bortover, men Jonas gir seg ikke med å snakke om Chris og den nye bilen.

“Hørte noen gutter i klassen snakke om den. Han fikk den av foreldrene. Koster visst over 800 tusen. Kan du tenke deg? Pappa hadde bare ledd meg opp i ansiktet om jeg hadde bedt om så mye som en moped bare,” sier Jonas og rister på hodet.

“Ja, han virker jævlig bortskjemt ass,” mumler jeg.

“Mange som er misunnelig, men har faktisk hørt at det egentlig er litt synd på han.”

“Åh?” sier jeg overrasket.

“Ja, foreldrene er loaded, men de er liksom aldri hjemme. Alltid ute å reiser med jobb og sånn. Eva fortalte at han en sommer var aleine i liksom hele august og september. Og da var han bare sånn, tolv eller tretten.”

“What? Er ikke det litt sånn nesten en sak for barnevernet eller noe?”

“Vetta faen. Men han har det i hvert fall ikke så lett. Nå er det jo også visst mange av kompisene hans som hater han. Du fikk med deg det at han hooka med Emilie til Preben, ikke sant?”

“Nei? Når da?”

“Har du ikke hørt om det? På festen til Emil? Emilie var jo helt wasted på og hadde krangla med Preben på festen. Så da skulle Chris “trøste” hun. Skikkelig deuchbag-move. Ble mye drama, slåssing utenfor og greier. Men stemmer, da var jo du gått. Du gikk jo rett etter at du og Even hooka. Damn, var mye drama på den festen der ass…”

 

Jeg kjenner at jeg får litt vondt av Chris. Ja, han er en drittsekk og han har seg selv å takke for at kompisene hater han, men for noen møkkaforeldre som stikker av fra en tolvåring.

Selv om mamma er litt føkka i hodet nå, har hun jo egentlig alltid vært der for meg. Hun har jo heller ikke alltid vært slik. Var gode perioder der vi hadde det helt perfekt. Lea, pappa, mamma og meg. “Flokken min” kalte mamma oss for. 

Husker meg og mamma plukket molter en høst da vi var på hytten til bestefar. Jeg var vel rundt seks eller syv. Pappa hadde på forhånd sagt at den som klarte å plukke flest av oss to, skulle få en premie. Skjønner jo nå det var meningen at jeg skulle vinne hele tiden. Jeg plukket flest, men tror mamma drev å helte oppi molter min bøtte når jeg ikke så det. Husker jeg tenkte bøtten ble merkelig fort full.

Jeg merker jeg blir trist av å tenke på det. Trist fordi jeg savner mamma og trist på Chris sine vegne. Kanskje han ikke har noen slike gode minner i det hele tatt.

Men det er ikke noe jeg kan gjøre for han. Vi kan jo ikke være venner, etter alt som har skjedd. Og tror egentlig ikke han ønsker meg som en venn heller. Selv om han kanskje er litt ensom, er jeg fortsatt sikker på at han bare ønsker en ting av meg. En ting han aldri noensinne kan få igjen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Store deler av dette kapittelet ble til takket være ltco sin spekulering i kommentarfeltet. Takk for inspirasjon. :)


	22. Litt tragisk

**FREDAG 25. NOVEMBER  
KL 20.49**

 

“Var det flere som fikk snappen fra Vilde i sted?”  
“Har ikke Vilde på snap,” svarer Mahdi.  
“Ikke jeg heller,” smiler Even som en spøk for hvorfor skulle han ha det når han ikke har møtt henne.

Jeg himler litt med øynene av kommentaren, noe Even bare smiler av og tar en ny slurk øl. Han hviler hånden på stolryggen min. Ikke for klengete, men nok til å vise at jeg er hans.

Gutta har tatt så godt i mot han. Han er litt mer stille enn jeg er vant til når alle prater i lag, men han prater gjerne lenge med hver enkelt av dem. Han og Magnus hadde nettopp en lang prat om hvilken raptekst som var den drøyeste noensinne. Magnus spurte og gravde om rappere som om Even skulle være et slags musikk-wikipedia. Virker litt som at Magnus ser opp til han og tror at han kan alt mulig. Men Even hadde faktisk svar på det meste til Magnus sin store begeistring. Virker nå som Magnus liker Even bedre enn meg. Det kan jeg leve med.

Jonas spør om det er snappen fra vorset hos Eva han sikter til.  
“Ja, så dere at Chris var med på bildet? Hva gjør han der da? Trodde de skulle ha jentevors. Var det Vilde sa til meg. Tror du hun løy fordi hun ikke ville vorse med meg? Eller oss liksom?» sier Magnus bekymret, mens han rister på ølboksene på bordet for å finne den som han drakk av i sted som fremdeles inneholder en slump.

“Nei, chill mann. Hun er keen. Chris har vel bare egla seg inn med Eva som vanlig. Han har jo ikke noen kompiser å henge med lenger,” sier Mahdi.

“Eva sa til meg også at det skulle være jentevors. Men siden de er hos hun så har vel hun sagt det var greit han kom,” sier Jonas.

“Er litt tragisk da. Kræsje et sminkevors liksom?” smiler Mahdi og rister litt på hodet før han fortsetter. “Fatter ikke hvorfor ikke Eva også er sur for det med Emilie. Hva er egentlig greia der?”

“Chris påstår vel at det var Emilie som hoppa på han og Eva er vel den eneste som tror på det,” sier Jonas med et skuldertrekk.

Jonas later som han ikke bryr seg om Chris og Eva sitt merkelige forhold, men jeg vet at det plager han. Han er fremdeles glad i Eva. Selv om Eva sier hun er enig med Chris om å ikke være kjærester, er det nok egentlig ingen som tror på at oppførsel hans ikke sårer hun.

 

“Hvem er denne Chris da?” spør Even og ser på meg. Jeg merker at jeg krymper meg i stolen. Har ikke lyst å prate om Chris i det hele tatt, og i hvert fall ikke med Even.

Selv om Even spurte meg, er det Magnus som tar ordet når jeg bruker litt lang tid på å svare.

“Nei, bare en føkkboy i tredje som player Eva og alle andre. Han hooka nettopp med damen til bestekompisen, så nå er det ingen som liker han lenger - bortsett fra Eva da,” sier Magnus.

“Ouch, kan jo ikke være særlig kult for han det,” svarer Even. Typisk Even. Han er så omsorgsfull.

“Nei, men det skulle jo han ha tenkt på før han hooka med ho da,” sier Mahdi og viser ingen sympati.

“Men han er jo ikke bare dust. Han var jo grei når du ble så full på kollektivvorset, Isak,” sier Magnus og jeg blir nesten litt svett over at samtalen nå klarte å komme inn på den kvelden også.

“Han ga meg no bare et glass vann før han stakk liksom,” mumler jeg for å ikke vekke mistanke.

Litt irrasjonelt, for hvorfor skulle egentlig noen gjette seg til at noe skjedde? Tror ikke noen vet at Chris kan like gutter også. Har liksom aldri hørt noe snakk om det før.

«Her, gutten min.”  
Even plasserer en ny ølboks foran meg og klemmer låret mitt litt forsiktig i det han sitter seg ned. Kombinasjonen av å bli kalt gutten hans og hånden på låret gjør meg helt svak i beina og jeg gleder meg til vi er alene igjen.

Det kommer et pling fra mobilen.

 

 

**Chris Schistad >  
Fre. 20.20**

**Chris**  
Hører du har fått deg type.  
Gir han deg like god premiering i FiFA som meg? 

Du, kutt ut da.

Chill. Bare kødder med deg.  
Kommer du i kveld?

Ikke når du har tenkt å mase om det greiene der

Helt serr. Jeg skal ikke si noe.  
Du må ikke stresse sånn. Vi er jo venner?

 

 


	23. Snart tilbake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi er fremdeles på vors... :)

  
**FREDAG 25. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 21.33**

  
“Bli med a, kom igjen! Ikke vær så kjipe!” Magnus praktisk talt hyler ut ordene.

“Vi kan jo bare stikke innom og bli en liten stund da?” sier Even til meg og hever øyenbrynene spørrende.  
"Det hadde jo vært kjekt å møte de andre vennene dine også. Dessuten, nå har jeg jo lovt Magnus at jeg skal snakke han opp til Vilde,” flirer han og ser bort på Magnus.

“Hell yeah!" skråler Magnus og rekker neven frem til Even for en fistbump.

Magnus er godt brisen allerede, men det merker jeg faktisk at jeg er litt selv også.  
  
I hvert fall nok til å være litt mindre anspent enn jeg var med tanke på Chris. Jeg tror faktisk nå på at han ikke kommer til å si noe, men det vil fremdeles oppleves kjempekleint å møte han.

Og jeg har egentlig bare lyst å være aleine med Even nå. Har ikke kysset han på syv timer siden Jonas har vært med hos helt siden vi var ferdig på skolen. Så lenge har vi ikke vært i lag før uten å kysse.

“Har du så _veldig_ lyst da?” spør jeg, med litt trykk på ordet “veldig” slik at det skinner igjennom hva jeg synes om saken.

“Kom.” Han reiser seg og tar med seg hånden min på vei opp slik at det blir klart at jeg også må reise meg. Forstår hvorfor med en gang. Dette er best å snakke om på tomannshånd. Begynte å bli kleint å diskutere foran gutta.  
  
“Vi er snart tilbake," sier Even til de andre.

I det vi går ut av stuen på vei mot kjøkkenet, hagler det kommentarer fra gutta bak oss i sofaen.

Magnus: Skal dere… bange?   
Jonas: Hold kjefta, Magnus  
Mahdi: Fort dere, vi må dra snart

  
  
Vi står tett sammen inne på kjøkkenet. Jeg har ryggen lent opp til kjøkkenbenken. Even står rett foran meg og hviler hendene på hoftene mine. Vi står så tett at kroppene våre presses mot hverandre.

“Du vet at dersom vi bare skulle gjort det vi ville hele tiden, så hadde vi aldri forlatt soverommet ditt, sant?” sier han med hodet på skakke og et intenst blikk møter mitt.

“Vi hadde garantert føkka opp ti prosenten ja,” smiler jeg litt brydd tilbake og må se litt ned for jeg blir nesten svimmel av de gjennombårende blå øynene.

Hånden hans legger seg rundt hodet mitt, stryker meg forsiktig med ene tommelen i nakken og blikket glir mot munnen min. Han biter seg i underleppen. Jeg ser hvor lyst han har til å kysse meg nå, men kanskje han føler sånn som meg: Redd for å ikke klarer å stoppe dersom han begynner.

“Det jeg tenker er at det er litt viktig å vise gutta at du prioriterer dem også? Det blir liksom så innlysende at det er jeg som er grunnen du ikke vil dra med dem, og jeg har veldig lyst at de skal like meg. Siden jeg jo liker deg så veldig veldig veldig godt.”

“Jeg liker deg også veldig veldig veldig godt,” gjentar jeg og kan nesten fysisk føle at ansiktet mitt lyser av lykke.  
 “Men bare så du vet det, de liker deg allerede bedre enn de liker meg.”

“Så det er _**derfor**_  du vil ha meg for deg selv,” spøker han og gnir nesetippen mot min. Eskimokyss er blitt litt vår greie.

“Tror du vet godt hvorfor jeg vil ha deg for meg selv nå. Og jeg tror også du vet godt hva du går glipp av om vi drar på fest...” forsøker jeg meg for jeg er ikke helt klar for å konkludere med at vi må dra på festen.

Jeg avslutter med et ekstra sensuelt kyss for å understreke poenget mitt. Ikke et voldsomt tungeskyss, men et mykt, lett kyss, der tungen min bare smaker på leppene hans. Suger litt på overleppen og biter litt lett i underleppen som en småfrekk avslutning.

“Isak Valtersen. Det er et svært usselt forhandlingskort du drar frem nå. Jeg velger å kalle din bløff, og satser på at jeg har tilbudet til gode også etter festen.”

“Greit…”  Jeg puster tungt ut og himler med øynene som et tegn på at jeg gir opp. “Vi får dra med dem da."

“Bra! Det blir kjekt!” svarer han fornøyd og gir meg et raskt kort kyss som for å avrunde samtalen og forsegle avtalen.

Men akkurat i det jeg tror vi skal bryte opp for å gå inn i stuen igjen, så lener han seg inn til øret mitt.

“Og jeg lover at jeg skal gjøre natten vår i lag verdt å vente på,” hvisker han og beina svikter nesten under meg.

 

 


	24. Skikkelig drittsekk

 

 **FREDAG 25. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 23.04**

 

Festen har gått over all forventning. Det er fullt av folk i det store huset til Julian. Jeg har bare nikket kort til Chris fra andre siden av stuen. Han sendte meg et litt irriterende glis, men jeg har ikke snakket med han og han har ikke hilst på Even. Selv om Eva og jentene er en del med oss gutta, så har Chris funnet noen andre å henge på. I sted var han i hvert fall travelt opptatt med noen førsteklassinger han forsøkte å imponere.

 

Jeg står på Julian sitt bad og fikser på sveisen. Fant noe gele i skapet over vasken. Vet det er litt frekt å åpne skap og stjele hårprodukter på hjemmefester, men det regner sånn ute og jeg oppdaget nå at sveisen min var blitt helt flat. Even er så nydelig, at jeg vil liksom se litt bra ut jeg også når jeg sitter i armkroken hans.

Jeg bruker badet i andre etasje fordi jeg ble tipset av Nora om at der var det null kø, fordi ingen vet om det badet og alle bruker doen nede. Det stemte. Det er helt folketomt i denne etasjen.

Jeg er fornøyd med sveisen og åpner døren. Da ser jeg rett inn i et velkjent glis. Der, alene i gangen, rett utenfor døren, står Chris.

“Er det her du gjemmer deg?” spør han blidt.

“Nei? Gjemmer meg ikke? Var på dass. Værsågod,” sier jeg og signaliserer med hånden at han kan bare gå inn etter meg. Jeg forsøker passere han for å gå ned igjen.

“Jeg må ikke pisse altså. Det var deg jeg så etter,” sier han slik at jeg blir nødt til å stoppe opp.

“Okei, men jeg må nesten ned igjen til de andre jeg nå,” sier jeg.

“Er du bekymret for at kjæresten din lurer på hvor du blir av?” sier han med et ertende og irriterende tonefall.

“Ja. Faktisk,” svarer jeg kontakt tilbake. Dette gidder jeg ikke. Hvorfor oppfører han seg så dumt? Jeg går nå med bestemte skritt vekk fra han, men Chris klarer på en eller annen måte ta meg igjen og stiller seg foran meg.

“Så, typen din vet ikke om oss altså?” sier Chris med et ufordragelig lite smil. Nå er det nok. Han vet godt svaret på det. Jeg kjenner at jeg bobler av sinne.

“Hva faen skjedde meg at du skulle holde kjeft da?” sier jeg med sammenbitte tenner.

Han blir litt satt ut av reaksjonen min. Jeg blir litt satt ut av reaksjonen min selv. Plutselig boblet det bare over.

“Jeez mann. Du må lære deg å ikke være så jævli anspent, ass. Tror du virkelig jeg sier noe til noen? Du tror virkelig jeg er en skikkelig drittsekk du.”

Det dumme gliset er vekk og han ser mer alvorlig ut enn jeg noen gang har sett han.

“Er du ikke det da? Alle andre synes jo det.”

Jeg spytter ut ordene og jeg ser på øynene til Chris hvordan de stikker i han. Jeg angrer faktisk med en gang jeg har sagt det.

“Ja, men da kan jeg jo like godt bare gå å være det,” sier han spisst og setter fart mot trappen.

Faen faen faen. Nå kommer han til å gå ned til Even og si noe. Nå går alt til helvete.

 

“Chris, vent!”

Jeg griper han i armen. Han snur seg til meg, legger armene i kors og venter på fortsettelsen.

“Du, det der var jævlig unødvendig av meg. Sorry. Jeg...jeg mente det ikke,” stotrer jeg ut.

“Jo, det gjorde du,” sier han.

“Du gjør meg bare så sinnsykt pissed med å hele tiden mase om det der. Trodde vi hadde en avtale!”

“Vi hadde det. Du sa vi var venner, men alt du bryr deg om er om den giraffen der nede skal finne ut om oss. Du driter jo i meg.”

 

“Hva er det som skjer her da?”

Jeg kvepper til av stemmen og snur meg til Even som står i trappen.

 


	25. Badboy

 

 

 _"_ _Hva er det som skjer her da?”_

 **FREDAG 25. NOVEMBER  
** **KL 23.10**

Jeg vet ikke hvor mye av samtalen Even har fått med seg, men han ser tydelig forvirret ut. Chris og jeg sto jo og skrek til hverandre, så uansett når han dukket opp må han ha merket at det er jævlig dårlig stemning.

“Hva som skjer?” begynner Chris å svare Even, uten å vike blikket mitt ett sekund. Vi stirrer intenst på hverandre. Jeg sender Chris et bedende blikk. Forsøker å la øynene mine trygle han. _Vær så snill ikke si noe,_ tenker jeg inni meg. Som om det på et telepatisk vis skal hjelpe.

 

“Jo, kjæresten din her skylder meg litt penger,” sier Chris til slutt.

Jeg blir så overrasket at jeg holder på å slippe ut et stort “Hæ?”, men Even kommer meg i forkjøpet.

“Hæ? Penger? For hva da?” spør Even forbauset og ser på oss begge. Han kommer bort og stiller seg ved min side.

“Vi ble bare litt uenige. Ikke noe stress. Du fikser det på mandag?” spør Chris meg og jeg kan omsider la mitt tryglende blikk slippe taket.

Jeg er lettet, men samtidig satt ut av den helt uventa pengeløgnen som jeg er redd Even ikke tror på. Alt jeg klarer å gjøre er å nikke svakt til svar.

“Greit,” sier han og strekker ut hånden til meg for et forsonende håndtrykk. Jeg tar imot den og han klemmer meg litt hardt.

Jeg stryker litt tommelen min litt opp og ned på baksiden av hånden hans. Kort nok til at Even ikke oppdager det, men lenge nok til at Chris gjør det. Det er den eneste måten jeg føler jeg kan få signalisere et takk og en unnskyldning for det jeg sa. Ved å vise litt ømhet.

“Venner?” spør jeg mens vi fremdeles holder håndtrykket.  
“Venner,” bekrefter han og et lite smil danner seg i munnviken hans.

  
Chris går ned trappen og jeg blir stående igjen med Even. Han sier ingen ting, men ansiktet er så spørrende at det er ingen tvil om at han venter på en forklaring.

“Du, det er ikke noe å stresse med. Chris skaffet noen gram grønt til en fest for en stund siden og jeg betalte aldri tilbake,” lyver jeg og ser ned litt vekk.

“Det forklarer hvorfor Chris hevet stemmen, men hvorfor var du så sint om det er du som skylder penger? Du var jo helt ildrød i ansiktet når jeg kom opp?”

“Han var bare så frekk. Han… han kalte deg en giraff,” sier jeg helt alvorlig. Even er nødt til å smile. Sikkert fordi jeg er så alvorlig, mens kallenavnet jo er så teit.

“Giraff?” utbryter han latterfull og hele ansiktet rynker seg opp til et smil.

“Ja, og da ble jo jeg dritpissed. Finner meg ikke i at noen slenger drit om deg jeg,” fortsetter jeg like alvorlig.

Even gliser, omfavner meg og klemmer meg tett inntil seg.

“Haha, trodde ikke jeg hadde en sånn badboy til kjæreste. Narkogjeld og driver å forsvarer meg og greier,” ler han inn i øret mitt.

“Men du må roe deg ned med de Pablo Escobar-greiene dine ass,” sier han og tar et lite skritt bakover for å studere meg. Det er litt alvor i øynene, men han har fremdeles et lite smil om munnen.

“Ja, skal bare ta imot en forsendelse med 30 kg heroin som kommer med Kielfergen på mandag, så er jeg ferdig,” spøker jeg alvorlig, men klarer ikke holde minen lenge når Even tar tak i meg rundt livet og kiler meg som "straff" for den dårlige spøken. Jeg ler høyt og vrir på meg, men fanges av hans faste grep som ender i et kjærlig kyss.

Jeg har en ekkel følelse som lurer under overflaten av lettelsen jeg kjenner. Jeg skulle bare fortalt Even om Chris med en gang. Så mange løgner nå.


	26. Så mye bråk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festen er ikke over...

  
**FREDAG 25. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 00.10**

“Over 800 tusen. Kan du tenke deg? Bare få en bil på den måten?” Jonas er i gang å fortelle Even om Chris sin nye BMW.

Jeg orker ikke høre navnet til Chris mer denne kvelden.

“Herregud, Jonas. Du er jo helt obsessed med den der bilen. Drit i Chris,” sier jeg for å få Jonas til å snakke om noe annet.

“Vet du om det er en xdrive eller standard?” spør Even Jonas overraskende interessert.

“X-drive tror jeg,” svarer Jonas.

“Hæ, trodde ikke du hadde peiling på biler?” sier jeg til Even. Han slår meg liksom ikke som en bilinteressert fyr.

“Du må huske vi bare har vært sammen i to uker, babe. Mye å lære om hverandre enda,” blinker han til meg.

“Gleder meg allerede,“ lener jeg meg inn og sier i øret hans.

“Vet du hva jeg gleder meg til?” svarer han like lavt tilbake så ingen skal høre det.

“Hva da?”

“Deg uten klær.”

Jeg reiser meg med en gang. “Da stikker vi,” roper jeg over musikken til Jonas og de andre fra gjengen som er samlet i sofaen.

Meg og Even utveksler et lurt blikk av den interne spøken som min ivrige avskjed ble, før han reiser seg med meg.

Magnus får med seg at vi er på vei til å gå, så han bråreiser seg og løper bort for å gi Even en overdreven stor klem. Ignorerer meg. Even ler.

 

På vei ut i gangen for å få på oss jakkene, møter vi Eva som sperrer veien for oss fordi hun står midt i døråpningen og svaier ustødig. Det siste jeg hørte var at hun hadde måtte lagt seg litt nedpå for hun hadde drukket for mye, men jeg syntes jeg så henne i stuen i sted da vi begynte gjøre oss klar til å dra. Nå står hun plutselig her ute som om hun venter på oss.

“Dere må ikke gå uten å si ha det,” sier hun med øyelokk så tunge at det egentlig ser ut som at hun kan sovne hvert øyeblikk.

Hun ser på meg med et blikk jeg ikke helt forstår. Hun rynker brynene på en slik måte at det egentlig ser ut som hun forsøker konsentrere seg... eller ser hun sint ut?

“Hei Eva. Går det bra?” spør jeg og stryker henne litt på armen. Hun rister armen min vekk. Som om hun ikke vil bli tatt på.

“Ja. Perfekt. Alt er perfekt når en har gode venner,” snøvler hun.

“Okei, du skulle ikke ha lagt deg nedpå litt mer da?” spør jeg forsiktig uten å virke fornærmende. Fulle folk liker ikke å bli fortalt hva de skal gjøre.

“Nei, det var så mye bråk der oppe.”

Faen. _Der oppe_. Det betyr at Eva må ha lagt på et av soverommene i samme etasje som meg og Chris kranglet.

 


	27. Helt perfekt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in norwegian? Egentlig ikke. Men vil bare vise hvor nære de to guttene er kommet hverandre nå… ship it or skip it.

 

**LØRDAG 26. NOVEMBER**   
**KL 08.18**

  
  
Morgensolen sender et par lysstriper inn i det ellers halvmørke soverommet. Strålene streifer ansiktet til Even, som ligger å stryker meg med sirkelbevegelser på magen.

Jeg tenker på oppførselen til Eva i går. Jeg forsøker å overbevise meg selv om at hun ikke hørte noe som gjorde henne i stand til å forstå hva krangelen handlet om. Tror hun hadde sagt noe da. At hun virket litt sur på meg er mest sannsynlig bare litt uoppgjort sinne fra greiene med Jonas i fjor. Det er ikke første gangen litt bitterhet er kommet til overflaten i fylla, enda hun har sagt at vi er cool.

“Sorry at jeg var så sliten da vi kom hjem i går. Det var ikke snorking i øret ditt jeg hadde lovt deg,” sier Even og drar meg ut av tankene mine.  
  
“Vi var begge stuptrøtt og du snorker ikke,” smiler jeg.  
  
“Bra," flirer han.  
  
“Men du snakket i søvne.”  
  
“Åh, hva sa jeg da?” spør Even overrasket.  
  
“Bare mumling. Ja, også lo du høyt sånn helt plutselig! Det var litt spess,” smiler jeg.  
  
“Haha, holdt jeg deg våken?”  
  
“Neida, jeg sovnet igjen med en gang,” sier jeg.

 

“Tror du noen andre i kollektivet er våken?” spør han meg etter en stund.  
  
“Nei, har ikke hørt noe. Alle sover sikkert enda. Hva tenkte du da?”  
  
“Nei, ingenting…” sier han, men jeg ser jo det er noe han tenker.  
  
“Jo, si det da?” maser jeg.  
  
“Nei, jeg...det er noe jeg ikke klarer å slutte tenke på.”  
  
“Åh, noe trist?”  
  
“Eh, nei...noe jeg har lyst å gi deg på en måte.”  
  
“Hva da?”  
  
“Meg. Altså… hele meg”

  
Jeg forstår hva han mener og der får varmen til å stige opp i ansiktet.

“Hva tenker du om det…” spør han usikkert og tydelig stresset.

Jeg svarer med å kysse han på en slik måte at det ikke er noen tvil at jeg også vil ha han.

Hele han.  
  


***  
  
Jeg stønner lavt og kniper tennene sammen. Det begynner å bli bedre allerede. Den smertefulle følelsen, endrer seg sakte men sikkert til nytelse. En følelse av å være komplett, i ett med Even. Han trekker seg litt tilbake og jeg slipper ufrivillig ut et høyt gisp.

  
“Går det bra?” Even ser på meg med et nesten panikkslagent blikk.   
“Det går bra,” stønner jeg ut. Og det gjør det. Det går virkelig helt fantastisk.

  
***

  
Jeg presser brystkassen min tett inntil ham og legger beinet mitt over hans så vi blir liggende tett omslynget med ansiktene vendt mot hverandre. Det sitrer fremdeles i hele kroppen.

“Isak. Gråter du?”   
  
"Nei," insisterer jeg, til tross for tåren jeg kjenner renne ned på kinnet mitt. Før jeg rekker tørke den vekk, stryker Even meg ømt på kinnet med to fingre som følger banen som tåren tok.  
  
“Vennen min da. Hva er det?” spør han med bekymring i stemmen.  
  
“Ingenting. Alt er helt perfekt.”

 

 


	28. Blå jeans

**LØRDAG 26. NOVEMBER**   
**KL 09.33**

  
“Frokost?”  
“Frokost,” gjentar jeg bekreftende med et smil, men blir liggende å beundre Even sin nakne rygg når han sitter seg opp på sengekanten. De markerte skulderbladene, den porselenshvite nakken dekorert med et dryss av små røde kviser og føflekker. Den vakreste ryggen jeg noen gang har sett.

Even biter seg ikke merke i at jeg blir liggende å stirre. Han gjesper og strekker seg etter sine blå jeans som ligger på gulvet. Han tar seg god tid med å stikke først det ene beinet i og så det andre, før han reiser seg trekker buksen på. Han hipser den over hoftene, drar opp glidelåsen, men buksen er såpass stram at han må putte begge hendene i lommene for å justere hvordan den sitter på.

Opp fra ene lommen drar han frem noe som ser ut som en sammenbrettet flik av et kaffefilter.  
  
“Hva er det?” spør jeg.

“Vet ikke,” svarer han og bretter ut papirbiten. "Det står noe på den."

Even rynker brynene og leser det som står skrevet stille inni seg. Han ser deretter opp på meg med et forvirret blikk og gjengir det han nettopp leste.

“Spør Isak om Chris?”

 

Scenene fra da vi forlot festen i går farer gjennom hodet mitt og brikkene faller på plass. Eva hadde insistert på å få en klem av “den superhotte kjæresten min” som hun sa. Hun hadde omfavnet Even med overdrevne armbevegelser og holdt han altfor lenge, altfor hardt.

“Eh.. da tror jeg nok dette var god nok klem for denne gang,” hadde Even ledd mens han måtte fjerne to hender fra rumpen sin og skyve Eva vennlig vekk.  
  


Det var derfor hun ventet på oss. Hun visste. Og hun ville Even også skulle få vite.

 

  
“Hva er dette, Isak?” spør han meg når han ikke får noen annen respons av meg enn et tomt blikk.

“Jeg vet ikke hvem som kan ha lagt den der jeg,” sier jeg, enda jeg vet godt at det jo ikke var det han spurte om i det hele tatt.

“Men du vet hva det betyr, gjør du ikke?” spør Even mer som en beskyldning enn et spørsmål.

Øynene hans krymper. Mine øyne svir. Det kjennes som hele munnen fylles med støv og jeg får ikke ut et ord.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Något Kent inspirerad återigen)


	29. Bli hos meg

 

 **LØRDAG 26. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 9.45**

 

“Even, kan du ikke bare sette deg ned litt her med meg da?”   
  
Jeg klapper på plassen ved siden av meg på sengen.

“Jeg står akkurat her til du har fortalt meg hva som er greien mellom deg og Chris.”

Han vrenger på seg t-skjorten. Jeg føler jeg bør få på meg litt klær jeg også, så jeg strekker meg etter t-skjorten som ligger på gulvet og drar den raskt over hodet.

 

“Det er ingen greie. Eller, ikke etter at meg og deg ble sammen.” Jeg har reist meg for å finne en joggebukse i klesskapet og forsøker si ordene litt i forbifarten for å avdramatisere det hele.

“Ok? Men hva var greien da? Hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe om det?” spør han bekymret.

“For det var jo før vi to ble sammen.”

“Hva gjorde dere i lag?”

“Hvilken rolle spiller egentlig det?” Jeg ser litt oppgitt på han. Som om samtalen er kjedelig og gjør meg trøtt. Håper at min laidback holdning til det hele skal smitte over på han og at han skal tenke at dette ikke er så alvorlig.

“Det må jo være en grunn til at du ikke har fortalt meg det. Går ut i fra dere har gjort mer enn å bare kysse?”

Jeg svarer ikke og han tolker det som et ja.

“Du lot meg tro at det vi gjør i lag, gjorde i lag, var helt nytt for deg også. Vi snakket jo til og med om det!” Even sin stemme er mer oppbrakt nå.

Det stikker i hjertet at han endrer setningen til fortid. Som om vi aldri skal ta på hverandre mer.

“Jeg sa jo aldri det...” sier jeg stille, enda jeg vet hvor tynt det argumentet er.

  
Det er som om hjernen min henger etter, har noen sekunder delay liksom. Jeg sier dumme ting og vet med en gang etterpå at det er dumt.

“Du lot meg jo tro det! Det er akkurat det samme.”

  
“Men vi var aldri i lag på den måten vi to var i lag i sted,” forsøker jeg meg. Som om det hjelper nå.

 

“Når var siste gang du var med Chris?”

“Før vi ble sammen har jeg sagt.”

“Hvor lenge før vi ble sammen?”

“Litt før,” sier jeg og forsøker være så vag som mulig.

“Hvilken dag var siste gang,” spør han uten å bruke spørsmålstonefall.

“Hvilken dag?” gjentar jeg som om jeg liksom ikke helt forstår. Men det gjør jeg jo. Jeg forsøker bare kjøpe meg tid. Jeg vet at svaret ikke vil bli godt mottatt.

“Ja, hvilken dag var siste gang du hooka med Chris?” presiserer Even siden jeg tydeligvis må ha det inn med t-skje.

“Mandagen før vi ble sammen,” sier jeg stille og vet hva han tenker.

“Mandagen, etter at du møtte meg på bussen?”

“Nei…” Jeg begynner på en løgn, men kan ikke fullføre det, har rotet det til nok nå. Det er for sent å snu nå.

“...eller jo. Mandagen. Det var siste gang.”

  
“Hele den uken kunne jeg ikke engang sove skikkelig for jeg tenkte så mye på deg, men der var du...Travelt opptatt med Chris.”

“Jeg visste jo ikke at du brydde deg om meg!”

  
Angrep er beste forsvar. Jeg bytter taktikk nå. Jeg forsøker høres sint ut jeg også, men klumpen i halsen er blitt så stor nå at det gjør nesten vondt å snakke.

“Jeg sa jo til deg på bussen at jeg ikke kunne tenke på andre enn deg. Og du løp rett til Chris?” Even roper nesten litt nå.

“Jeg visste jo ikke hva jeg skulle tro! Du hadde jo slått opp med Sonja, men likevel hadde du ikke kontaktet meg! Hva var egentlig greia med det? Hvordan kunne jeg vite at du virkelig noen gang kom til å ville være med meg?”

Denne angrepstaktikken kommer mer naturlig nå. Jeg har jo faktisk rett i mye av det jeg sier. Jeg begynner å tenke på hvor føkka det var av Even å avvise meg på tekstmelding slik han gjorde. Jeg slenger det kortet på bordet også for å utjevne stillingen.

  
“Og den måten du ditcha meg på melding - det såret meg veldig!”

“Men du har jo løyet om alt mulig!” sier han oppgitt og virker nesten litt sliten av alle følelsene.

Han har rett i at det har blitt for mye løgner. Men jeg må få han til å forstå hvorfor.

“Jeg sa ingenting for jeg var bare så redd for å miste deg! Det var derfor jeg ble så sint på Chris, for jeg var redd for å miste deg...”

  
Han tar seg til håret som om han kommer på noe han har glemt. Det er som om Even først nå kommer på krangelen i går. Fordi jeg klarer å minne han på det. Faen, jeg må virkelig sånn helt fysisk fått et eller annet hjerneforsinkelses-syndrom. Hvorfor måtte jeg nevne krangelen i det hele tatt?

 

“Ja, så den krangelen i går? Du bare diktet opp en hel masse bullshit?” sier han.  
Stemmen er lavere nå, men han ser på meg med en mine som kan minne om både vantro og avsky.

“Det var jo Chris som sa det der med pengene da, jeg bare...“.

“Du skjønner hvor dum jeg føler meg nå, ikke sant?” avbryter han meg.

“Unnskyld, Even. Jeg vet jeg føkka opp. Jeg skulle ha sagt det som det var. Sorry, men du må jo tilgi meg? Vi var jo ikke sammen!”  
  
Jeg hører selv hvor desperat stemmen min er nå.

 

Han rasker med seg hettegenseren som henger på stolen og går mot døren uten å se på meg. Jeg løper frem og bryter meg inn fremfor han slik at jeg stiller meg foran døren.

“Vær så snill, ikke gå på denne måten. Bli hos meg.” Stemmen min brister, kulen i halsen er så stor nå at jeg føler den holder på å presse ut adamseplet mitt.

“Jeg klarer ikke å se på deg akkurat nå, Isak. Jeg må ha litt luft,” sier han med stram munn og uten å møte blikket mitt.

Jeg kjenner tårene presse seg frem. Jeg tar et steg til siden og lar han gå.


	30. Savner deg

 

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Lørdag 26. nov kl 11.46**

 **meg 11.46**  
Unnskyld for alt. Var aldri meningen såre deg.  
Kommer du tilbake hit i dag?

  
***

  
**meg 12.30**  
Kan vi ikke treffes og prate?

 

***

 **meg 12.55**  
Kan du ikke please ta tlf

 

 

 

 

 

**Eva Kviig Mohn >  
Lør 13.20**

  
**Eva**  
Hei Isak. Jeg tror jeg har gjort noe dumt… Kan jeg ringe deg?

Ja du har gjort noe dumt og  
nei du kan ikke ringe.

Faen...Fant han lappen? Har dere kranglet?

Gjett

 

Helt ærlig så ble eg jo ikke happy for å få vite om deg og Chris, men du må tror meg at jeg aldri hadde gjort det der om eg var edru. Husker så vidt at eg skriblet ned de der greiene. Var så grådig full og fikk bare for meg at Even måtte få vite at Chris er forelsket i deg. Skulle aldri ha gjort det.

 

forelsket? Tror du har misforstått noe

 

Konfronterte Chris. Han sa at han ikke hooket med deg for å være drittsekk i hvert fall liksom. Men det får du snakke med han om.

Anyway, håper det ordner seg mellom deg og Even. Unnskyld igjen.

 

 

 

 

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Lørdag 26. nov kl 23.55**

 **meg 23.55**  
Får ikke sove. Puten min lukter deg.  
Savner deg

**meg 23.59  
  
**

 

 


	31. MY boy

**Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Søndag 27. nov kl 12.15**

 

 **meg 12.15**  
Savnet deg i natt. Hater sengen min uten deg i den.  
Kan du være så snill komme til meg i dag?

  
*******  
  
**meg 15.16**  
Har du ikke tenkt å prate med meg i dag heller?

 

  
**98736522**  
Tekstmelding  
**Søndag 27. nov kl 15.22**  


**98736522 15.22**  
Hei Isak. Dette er Siri, moren til Even. Jeg fikk nummeret  
av Even for en stund siden tilfelle det skulle være noe.  
Er Even hos deg? Han tar ikke telefonen.  


**meg 15.23**  
Hei! Even er ikke her. Han dro herfra i går mårres. Har han ikke vært hjemme?  


**98736522 15.22**  
Nei, han har ikke vært her siden fredag formiddag. Sa han hvor han skulle?  


**meg 15.23**  
Jeg trodde jo han bare stakk hjem  


**98736522 15.23**  
Kan jeg spørre om hvilket humør han var i da han dro?  


**meg 15.24**  
Vi hadde på en måte kranglet litt. Tror du ikke bare han er dratt til en kompis eller noe?  


**98736522 15.25**  
Gir du meg bare en lyd med en gang om du hører fra han? Det er viktig.  


**meg 15.25**  
Ja. Det skal jeg.  


**98736522 15.26**  
Ok. Takk for hjelpen. 

 

  
**Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Søndag 27. nov kl 16.34**

 **meg 16.34**  
Moren din teksta meg og hun lurer på hvor du er!

 

 

 

 

**Chris Schistad >  
Søn. 17.01**

**Chris**  
WTF????

 

 

 

Når skjedde dette?

 

I natt. Eva sa du og typen hadde kranglet.  
Er det han som har gjort dette kan du hilse å si det  
kommer til å bli jævli dyrt. Kommer til å anmelde dette her.

Chill litt nå.  
Even har vært hos meg i hele natt.  
Kan ikke ha vært han.

Serr?

 

 


	32. Har du noe musserende?

  
**SØNDAG 27. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 22.04**

Jeg ligger i sengen og forsøker konsentrere meg om det som skjer i Narcos-episoden, men tankene bare spinner rundt Even. Hvor han er. Hva han tenker. Hva han gjør på. Hva han gjort. Det med bilen til Chris? Det trenger jo ikke være han. Det kan være en av de nye fiendene hans som bare valgte en litt rar setning å tagge.  
  
Mitt fåfengte forsøk på å overbevise meg selv blir avbrutt av at det banker på døren.

“Gå vekk, Eskild. Er ikke sulten har jeg sagt,” roper jeg.

Eskild har flere ganger vært innom rommet mitt i kveld. Han spurte meg om hvor Even var tidligere i dag og jeg svarte at jeg ikke ville snakke om det. Klarte å få tårer i øynene og greier foran han. Dritkleint. Da forstod han nok til å gi meg en lang tirade om kjærlighetssorg og har vært inne hos meg og mast om alt mulig etter det. Om jeg vil ha krokanis, se film, grandis eller spille yatzi. Yatzi, hvem faen er det som spiller yatzi i 2016 liksom? Jeg later som jeg hater maset, men gjør jo egentlig ikke det.

 

“Jeg er ikke Eskild,” sier en dyp stemme bak døren.

Even sin stemme.

Jeg spretter opp av sengen og i en rekordfart løper jeg bort og river døren opp.

 

Der står han og stråler mot meg. Med et stort smil om munnen. Som om de siste 24 timer er visket vekk og ingenting har hendt.

“Hvor har du vært?” utbryter jeg like sjokkert som jeg føler meg.

“Måtte tenke litt bare. Jeg forstår alt nå!” sier han med stor glede i stemmen. Han tar ansiktet mitt i hendene og kysser meg hardt og kort. 

 

“Du må ta å ringe moren din, hun er dritbekymra for deg. Det har jeg også vært,” sier jeg i det jeg slipper han inn i rommet og lukker døren.

“Har du noe musserende? Vi må feire! Feire oss. Nei, du har vel ikke noe musserende du som bare drikker øl. Men du må smake Cava, det er kjempegodt. Sikker på du kommer til å like det. Lurer på om det er det noen pol som er åpent no?”

“Klokken er over ti om kvelden, Even.”

  
Hva er det som skjer nå? Hvorfor oppfører han seg så rart?

 

“Ja, det er selvfølgelig stengt. Det er seint. Det burde vært sånn som andre land. De selger sjampagne på bensinstasjoner i Frankrike, visste du det? Du vet jo aldri når en har noe å feire. Det burde vært sånn her også. Vet ikke om det er sånn kjempedyr sjampagne de selger, men husker ihvertfall at vi fikk fatt i musserende vin midt på natten i Paris. Mamma hadde bursdag og pappa fant ut vi måtte feire klokken tolv. Jeg fikk smake og greier enda jeg var bare 13. Husker jeg var dritstolt.”

Han smiler av minnet og snakker så fort jeg henger så vidt med. Han har satt seg ned på sengen og reist seg opp igjen to ganger siden han kom inn. Nå står han igjen. Noe er feil. Noe er helt feil. Kanskje han har tatt noen piller. Speed eller noe dritt som det.

“Nå må vi bare ta en ting om gangen her. Først av alt. Hvor har du vært?” spør jeg.

“Har vært å tenkt sa jeg jo. Funnet ut av ting! Alt er bra nå,” smiler han til meg.

“Har du vært hos Chris?” spør jeg forsiktig.

“Drit i Chris! Han betyr ikke noe lenger. Han vet at du er min nå, du skjønner, det du må forstå er at universet satt oss på en prøve. Satt oss to på en prøve, men altså meg mest. Og jeg besto den! Det er derfor vi må feire. Universet har forsøkt å jobbe mot oss, men jeg vant. For det er jo litt sånn at alle er bare brikker, ikke sant? Jeg spiller hovedrollen, de andre er bare betalte statister på en måte, eller ikke du, du er en veldig viktig birolle. Er du sikker på at du ikke har noe musserende? Vi kan jo ta noe annet. Mozell kanskje. Mozell har de på bensinstasjoner!”

Han snakker uten å trekke pusten en eneste gang og går resolutt mot døren.

“Jeg stikker ut å skaffer oss litt jeg,” sier han beslutsomt.

 

Jeg stopper han med å legge en hånd bestemt, men vennlig på brystkassen hans.

“Vent litt, Even. Nå må vi ta det helt chill. Ok?”

“Ok,” svarer han med et skuldertrekk som om det også var en god ide og at det passer han helt fint. Men jeg er ganske så sikker på at han ikke forstår betydningen av chill akkurat nå.

 

“Nå vil jeg du skal svare meg helt ærlig. Har du tatt noe? Noen tabletter eller noe?” spør jeg og forsøker møte blikket hans som nå flakker litt rundt i rommet. Som om han begynner å synes det er kjedelig å stå i ro.

“Hæ?” utbryter han og det ser ut til at han ikke forstår noe av hvorfor i alle dager jeg spør om noe så rart. “Hva snakker du om?” spør han meg.

Men han venter ikke på svaret mitt fordi han slenger plutselig armene rundt meg i stedet og klemmer meg så hardt at jeg får nesten ikke får puste.

“Det er så godt å se deg igjen. Jeg er så glad for at universet ikke klarte å skille oss. Skille deg fra meg. Du vet det skal være oss to for alltid, ikke sant?” sier han inn i øret mitt, mens han fremdeles holder meg stramt som en kvelerslange.  
Jeg klarer å vri meg litt vekk og får pusten tilbake.

Selv om dette er ord jeg så gjerne vil høre, så føler jeg ingen lykke eller lettelse. Kun engstelse.

 

Han betrakter meg nå. Biter seg litt i underlippen, bøyer hodet litt frem.

  
“Jeg har så lyst på deg. Har du lyst på meg?” spør han meg lavt med mørke, intense øyne full av lyst og noe annet jeg ikke klarer å sette fingeren på.

Blikket er så intenst at det skremmer meg. Even har ofte et intenst blikk før sex som pleier gjøre meg mo i knærne, men dette er annerledes. Dette er et blikk jeg ikke kjenner igjen. Disse ordene ville vanligvis ha gjort meg yr og svak, men nå har jeg bare et mål for øye. Jeg må få Even til å bli normal igjen. Sove ut rusen eller hva faen dette er for noe.

 

“Ja, alltid. Men etterpå? Først: Mozell! Vi skulle jo feire? Jeg tror vi har noe i kjøleskapet. Bare vent litt her, så skal jeg gå å se etter. Ok?”

“Ok!” svarer Even lykkelig.

“Da venter du bare her så lenge. Greit?” gjentar jeg forsikrende, redd for at han skal dra igjen.

Han nikker åndsfraværende mens han tar av seg ytterjakken og begynner plystre muntert på en melodi jeg ikke drar kjensel på.

Jeg grabber med meg mobilen og åpner meldingsvinduet med en gang jeg er ute i gangen og har lukket døren bak meg.

 

  
**Mor til Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Søndag 27. nov kl 22.10**

 **meg 22.10**  
Even er her nå. Og han virker ikke helt seg selv

 **Mor til Even 22.11**  
Vi kommer bort. Bare ikke la han gå ut igjen.

 **meg 22.11**  
Ok.

 

  
Hun spør ikke etter adressen, kanskje hun har den, men jeg sender den likevel før jeg legger mobilen i lommen og lytter inntil døren. Det kommer musikk fra rommet nå. Even har hentet opp Spotify på mac´en. Tror det er Gabrielle eller lignende pop-møkk. Noe er forferdelig feil her.

 

Jeg går ut på kjøkkenet og åpner kjøleskapet. Jeg vet godt at vi ikke har noe Mozell, men tar ut en kartong med eplejuice og fyller opp i to glass, til tross for at det står LINN med store svarte tusjbokstaver på den. Pleier kun å våge ta Linn sine ting om jeg er ihel sulten og det er helt krise. Hun pleier bli så sur.

Jeg vet ikke hva som foregår nå, men at det er litt krise? Det er jeg ganske så sikker på.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her har googlet flittig søkeordet manisk psykose for å være litt realistisk i forhold til det betente temaet psykisk sykdom. Håper jeg ikke trår på noen tær og at dere fremdeles oppfatter Even som jeg gjør: fremdeles det fineste menneske i denne historien. Sykdom er ikke noe du er, det er noe du har. Alt er love.


	33. Masse lekser

**SØNDAG 27. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 22.18**

  
“Har det ordnet seg mellom dere nå?” spør Eskild bak meg og jeg bråsnur meg rundt så juicen skvulper over kanten på glassene. Jeg hørte ikke at han kom inn på kjøkkenet.

“Ikke helt. Du, foreldrene til Even kommer hit snart. Kan du bare åpne opp og vise dem rommet mitt?”

“Foreldrene? Kommer hit? Nå?” gjentar Eskild med store kuleøyner som en fisk.

“Kan forklare senere. Bare slipp dem inn. Okei?”

“Ja, greit det.”

Han ser ut til å forstå på det stessa tonefallet mitt at dette ikke er rett tid for flere spørsmål.

 

 

Even sitter på sengen, men spretter entusiastisk opp når jeg kommer inn.

“Hadde bare eplejuice, men det funker det?”  
  
Jeg rekker han det ene glasset. Han tar i mot, ser på meg og ler.

“Funker det. Skål for universet!” utroper han og løftet glasset. ”Og, naturligvis, for oss to, for alltid, i uendelig tid.”

Han tømmer glasset i to store slurker og setter det fra seg.

Jeg drikker ikke. For opptatt med å iaktta Even. Forsøker å se hva han tenker.

 

 

Han tar glasset fra meg, plasserer det på bordet ved siden av sitt tomme glass. Så stiller han seg tett inntil meg.

“Nå er vi ferdig å skåle, vil du ha meg nå?”  
  
Han snakker lavt mot leppene mine og stryker en hånd gjennom håret mitt. Vet ikke hvilke stoff han har tatt, men det er ikke noe i veien med hukommelsen hans i hvert fall.

 

“Skal bare skru ned musikken,” sier jeg og tar et steg tilbake.

Jeg fikler litt med voluminnstillingene på macen. Kjøper meg litt tid.

Musikken måtte forøvrig skrus ned uansett. Det siste denne merkelige situasjonen trenger er en forferdelig Bergensk popsang på fullt volum som soundtrack.

Når jeg snur meg mot han, drar han meg kjapt inntil seg igjen. Han begynner kysse meg nedover kjeven. Hårene reiser seg i nakken idet han lar tungen gli over den tynne huden under øret mitt og han suger lett på øreflippen min.

Det sitrer litt i kroppen på pur instinkt, men hjernen har en helt annen plan. Den jobber i høygir for å finne på en unnskyldning.

“Du, jeg tror vi må vente litt.”

“Hvorfor det?” spør han mens han kysser nakkengropen min og samtidig lirker hendene opp under t-skjorten.

Det banker på døren. Jeg må vri meg vekk fra han, for han synes tydeligvis ikke at folk utenfor døren er god nok grunn til å slutte beføle meg.

 

Da jeg åpner døren ser jeg inn i to øyne som er så lik Even sine at jeg måper litt. Siri. Hele hun er så lik Even at jeg umiddelbart liker henne. I siden av står en mann som jeg går ut i fra er faren. Bortsett fra høyden, har ikke Even arvet mye av utseende sitt fra han.

Siri smiler forsiktig til meg, men flytter raskt blikket til Even som står bak meg. Jeg tar et steg tilbake slik at de slipper inn forbi meg.

“Hei Even,” sier moren mildt og rolig.  
  
“Mamma? Pappa? Hva gjør dere her?” Even ser forvirret på de begge.

“Vi vil gjerne at du blir med oss hjem nå,” sier Siri, fortsatt med rolig stemme.

“Hvorfor det? Meg og Isak er opptatt,” svarer han og det er som at han plutselig kommer på at jeg er her og han lyser opp.

“Dette er forresten Isak, mamma! Mannen i mitt liv,” sier han begeistret og legger armen stolt rundt skulderen min.

“Hei Isak. Jeg er Siri. Hyggelig å møte deg,” sier moren høflig og tilgjort siden situasjonen er så merkelig.

Faren rekker frem hånden og presenterer seg han også.  
“Joar heter jeg. Hyggelig,” nikker han.

“Er han ikke kjekk?” spør Even og ser på moren med store forventningsfulle øyne. Hun nikker.

“Jo, han er veldig kjekk. Men nå tenker jeg vi skal kjøre hjem. Så kan du prate mer med Isak senere.”

“Nei, jeg kan ikke dra hjem nå. Vi skulle akkurat til å ha sex!” sier Even oppgitt.

Jeg kjenner rødmen stige opp mot hårrøttene. Et verre første møte med foreldre har vel knapt funnet sted noen gang.

Jeg ser fortvilet på Siri og rister litt på hodet i et forsøk på å formidle at jeg ikke hadde tenkt å ligge med sønnen hennes rett før de kom. Joar tør jeg ikke se på en gang.

Siri legger armen betryggende på skulderen min, som for å si “Chill. Ikke tenkt på det”. Det hjelper litt.

“Nå blir du bare med mamma og meg ut i bilen, ok?” sier faren bestemt.  
  
“Nei, jeg vil bli her oss Isak. Dere må gå.” Even virker trass nå.

“Du, det er greit, Even. Bli med dem hjem nå, så kan vi snakkes i morgen,” forsøker jeg.

“Ja, men - ” protesterer han.

“Nei, du må bli med dem. Jeg har masse lekser å gjøre,” lyver jeg.

“Ok,” sier han oppgitt og hele kroppen synker litt sammen.  
  
“Men da sees vi i morgen?” spør han og sender meg et håpefullt blikk.

“Ja, vi sees i morgen,” svarer jeg og han omfavner meg hardt igjen. Jeg står stiv som en stokk.

“Kom nå, gutten min.”

Siri drar han litt forsiktig i armen slik at han løsner grepet rundt meg og går med henne ut av rommet.

 

 

Jeg hører de to prater ute i gangen, mens de tar på seg sko. Faren blir stående i rommet med meg. Med bare oss der blir jeg tvunget til å møte blikket hans for første gang. Han har ikke samme milde øyne som Even og Siri. Hans er ganske smale, men han ser ikke sint ut. Bare litt trøtt og trist.

“Takk for at du sendte melding til oss om at han var her,” sier han.

“Jeg aner ikke hva han har tatt eller hvor han har vært, han bare dukket opp hit -” begynner jeg, men blir avbrutt.

“ Han har ikke tatt noe. Det kommer til å gå bra. Han trenger nå bare ro i vante omgivelser og medisinene sine.”

“Medisiner?”

“Even har nå det man kaller en manisk episode. Han er bipolar forstår du.”

Forstår? Jeg forstår ingenting. Har såvidt bare hørt om det før. Vet bare at det er en psykisk sykdom. Dette kan ikke stemme.

Jeg har tusen spørsmål i hodet, men får ikke ut ett eneste av dem.

 

“Vi ba Even om å fortelle deg det. Men han klarte overbeviste oss om at han ikke trengte å fortelle det før dere var blitt litt bedre kjent.”

Jeg klarer fremdeles ikke formulere en fornuftig setning. Joar snur seg for å nå igjen Even og moren. Jeg hører at de har åpnet ytterdøren og er på vei ut i bilen.

“Vent! Når tror du han er seg selv igjen og jeg kan prate med han?”

“På en måte er han seg selv nå. Sykdommen er en del av han. Det er noe både han og alle som er glad i han må leve med. Jeg tror at kanskje det er best dere tar en liten pause fra hverandre nå.”

Med “pause” vet jeg at han egentlig bare ber meg holde meg unna. For alltid. Det er ingen tvil om at der er det han mener.

“Burde vi ikke spørre Even om det er det han vil?” spør jeg og forsøker holde stemmen under kontroll, men den brister på slutten.

“Jeg tror ikke Even vet selv hva som er best akkurat nå. Stress og større livshendelser er faktorer som trigger episoder som dette. Han har godt av å ha det stabilt rundt seg nå og du kan nok ikke gi han den stabiliteten han trenger. Du er også for ung til å måtte takle dette. Det er nok best for alle med litt avstand nå.”

Det gjør vondt i hjertet. Sånn helt fysisk vondt i hjertet. Litt avstand? Det betyr avstand for alltid. Jeg har såret Even, det er min feil alt sammen.

  
Det blir aldri oss. Det er over nå.

“Kan du hilse han og si at jeg er lei meg for det? For alt?”

Joar nikker kort før han går og ensom står jeg tilbake, fryst fast på samme plass. Midt i rommet. Rommet som svakt lukter av Even og eplejuice. Fra macen strømmer lave toner fra en elendig popsang på repeat.

 _Vi trenger ikke verden, for meg og deg e verden  
Vi trenger ikke verden, for meg og deg e verden_ __  
Lyden av noe som slipper oss fri

 

 

 

 


	34. Litt mer komplisert enn det

**MANDAG 28. NOVEMBER**  
**KL 12.40**

  
“Hva er greia med humøret ditt da? Du er jo dritsur jo.”  
  
Magnus ser på meg med halvåpen munn og venter på et svar.

 

Han har helt rett. Jeg har vært en skikkelig mutt drittsekk i hele dag. Klikket i vinkel på Mahdi i dag tidlig da han kom med en uskyldig spøk om hvordan jeg aldri dro på nach, fordi jeg enten sovna eller stakk hjem. Jeg ba han holde godt kjeft. Ingen forsto hva som gikk av meg. Ikke meg selv en gang. Det var jo bare en spøk. Det ble skikkelig dårlig stemning og det er det vel forsåvidt enda.

Vi sitter i kantinen. Det er matpause og jeg har nettopp proklamert at jeg ikke gidder finne på noe som helst i helgen.

“Er det noe som har skjedd eller? Går alt bra med deg og Even?”  Jonas har en tendens til å alltid treffe spikeren på hodet.

 

Jeg orker ikke prate om det, men de kommer jo til å spørre om Even før eller siden. Kan like godt si det nå.

“Vi er ikke sammen lenger.”

“Whaaat?” Magnus ser ut som om jeg nettopp har fortalt han at Donald Trump er onkelen min.

“Det funket bare ikke. Men drit i å prate om det nå. Orker ikke,” sier jeg kort uten øyekontakt med noen av dem.

“Men han var jo så awesome! Hva skjedde?” fortsetter Magnus.

“Funket bare ikke! Orker ikke snakke om det sa jeg jo. Kan vi ikke bare please droppe det?” sier jeg surt.

Jeg løfter hodet og oppdager da at alle rundt bordet ser spørrende opp på noen bak meg. Jeg snur meg rundt. Der står Chris.

 

“Hei. Kan jeg få prate litt med deg?” spør han meg. Jeg forsøker å lese ansiktet hans. Han virker litt alvorlig, men ikke sint. Seriøs på en måte.

Jeg vet at dette dreier seg om bilen og det falske alibiet jeg ga Even. Tror ikke jeg har energi nok til å drive å skulle unngå han resten av uken, så jeg nikker bare. Kan like så godt få denne praten overstått.

“Bli med ut da,” sier Chris. Jeg reiser meg og følger etter. Jeg kan høre at gutta med en gang begynner å diskutere seg imellom om hva i alle dager Chris vil meg. De aner jo ikke at vi to i det hele tatt snakker noe særlig i lag. Går utifra at Eva har holdt tett om det hun vet. Det minste hun kan gjøre etter å ha føkka alt opp med den lappen.

 

 

Vi sitter oss på en av de mange ledige benkene ute. Det er minusgrader og overskyet, så alle er inne i kantinen. Vi har hele skoleplassen for oss selv.

“Jeg ringte Even i sted,” sier Chris og ser rett frem i luften.

“Hva?”

“Ja, jeg ville høre han selv si at det ikke var han.”

“Hva sa han da?” spør jeg og svelger hardt. 

“Han tok ikke telefonen. Det var moren som svarte.”

“Ok?”

“Jeg fortalte henne hvorfor jeg ringte. At jeg hadde god grunn til å tro at Even hadde herpa bilen min i helgen og at det kommer til å koste over 20 000 å fikse. Jeg sa bare det. Fortalte ikke noe mer.”

Jeg sier ingenting. Venter bare på at han skal fortsette.

“Vet du hva mamma hadde sagt om noen hadde ringt å anklaget meg for noe sånt?”  
spør han.

Jeg sier fremdeles ingenting, siden spørsmålet er ganske retorisk.

“Hun hadde forlangt å få vite alle detaljer. Spurt hvilke bevis de hadde for å komme med sånne anklager. Når er jo moren min advokat og en skikkelig bitch, men likevel. Det er sånn det er vanlig å reagere, tror du ikke? Stille litt flere spørsmål?”

Jeg trekker på skuldrene som om jeg ikke har noen mening om det. Men han har jo selvfølgelig rett.

“Det gjorde ikke moren til Even. Hun sa bare at jeg skulle sende regningen til dem og at hun satte stor pris på om jeg ikke anmeldte det. Var det ikke rart at hun trodde på meg med en gang? At hun ikke spurte meg om noe?”

Han ser på meg. Jeg merker at nå kommer det egentlige spørsmålet.

“Har han innrømmet at det var han? Til deg også?”

 

  
Jeg vet jeg må si sannheten nå. Er liksom ingen vei utenom.

 

“Det er litt mer komplisert enn det. Even er på en måte ikke helt frisk. Han har en sykdom som gjør at han av og til gjør rare ting. Det er ikke hans feil.”

“What? Hvilken sykdom da?”

“Noe sånn bipolar greier. Men det spiller ingen rolle nå.”

“Hva da spiller ingen rolle?”

“Vi er ikke sammen lenger og du får pengene dine. Ferdig snakka.”

Skoleklokken ringer og det passer meg veldig fint å være ferdig med denne samtalen nå. Jeg skal til å reise meg, men Chris holder meg igjen i armen.

“Shit, jeg er lei meg på dine vegne ass,” sier han.

“Sikkert,” svarer jeg ironisk.

“Ja, altså greit nok, jeg syntes jo det var kjipt at du sluttet å henge med meg på grunn av han. Men jeg liker jo ikke at du er lei deg! Du vet at jeg bryr meg om deg, ikke sant?”

Jeg møter blikket hans. Kommer på det Eva sa at Chris hadde sagt.  
Jeg ser inn i de store brune øynene og ser for første gang en varme og omsorg jeg ikke har lagt merke til før.

“Du må se på det positive. Det er jo bra det ikke skjedde noe mer alvorlig. Det er skummelt det der med mentalt sjuke folk. Kunne jo gått mye verre liksom. Lettet for at det bare var en bil. Tenk om han hadde skadet deg i stedet.”

Jeg kjenner pulsen øke og kinnene blir varm. Hvordan våger han å snakke om Even på den måten? Even som elsker golden retrievere, gir verdens varmeste klemmer og smiler helt på ekte til alle han møter.

“Han kunne aldri ha skadet meg. Eller noen! Du vet ikke en dritt om hva du snakker om!”

Jeg forter meg bort fra han med raske skritt. Han roper etter meg, roper navnet mitt. Ber meg vente. Jeg tror han følger etter, men snur meg ikke for å se. Jeg går fort inn døren, ned trappene, passerer Mahdi og Magnus som ber meg stoppe, vet de har tusen spørsmål. Fyker bare forbi dem. Gjennom gangen og inn i klasserommet. Når døren til klasserommet lukkes så stenges Chris, Mahdi, Magnus og resten av verden ute.

Historielæreren er kjip, men akkurat nå kunne jeg ønske jeg bare kunne bli her inne for alltid.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: flertallet av personer med bipolar lidelse vil aldri begå voldshandlinger.  
> (Så nei, Chris. Du vet virkelig ikke en dritt om hva du snakker om.)


	35. Ro og sånn

 

 **Mor til Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Tirsdag 29. nov kl 19.18**

 

 **Mor til Even 19.18**  
Hei Isak. Jeg ville bare si at det går bra med Even i tilfelle du  
var litt bekymret. Men han orker ikke så mye nå. Tenkte det var  
greit å vite dersom du har sendt meldinger han ikke har svart på.  
  


**meg 19.19**  
Ok. Takk for beskjed. Har ikke sendt melding. Han trenger vel ro og sånn.

 

 **Mor til Even 19.22**  
Han kommer til å ha det vondt en stund fremover. Etter episoder er det vanlig at   
man blir deprimert en god stund. Men denne gangen tror jeg han har det ekstra ille  
fordi han er så lei seg for at han skremte deg.  


  
**meg 19.22**  
Du får bare hilse og si at jeg ikke er sur på han eller noe  


  
**Mor til Even 19.23**  
Skal gjøre det.  



	36. Allergic to bullshit

 

 

 **Magnus Fossbakken >**  
**Ons. 16.32**

 

 **Magnus**  
Jonas fortalte meg at Even er bipolar

 

Ok. Sa han ikke trengte å si det videre  
til hele verden, men whatever

 

Chill. Han sa det jo bare på grunn av mamma

 

Hva med hun?

 

Ja, hun er jo også det. Har jeg ikke sagt det?

 

Men hun virker jo helt normal

 

Ja, hun er normal. Stort sett.  
Bare at hun innimellom er litt gira og litt deppa.  
  
Hvorfor slo dere opp egentlig? Er det bare fordi han er bipolar?

 

Alt gikk til helvette. Ble mye rot.  
  
Kranglet og greier.

 

 

Tror du ikke dere kan bli venner igjen?

 

Jeg trodde jo det. Før han klikka  

 

Du kan jo forsøke prate med han nå da?

 

Vet ikke.   
Faren sa det ikke var bra for han

 

Hva ”det”?

 

Oss. Meg liksom. Han blir jo stressa og sånn

 

Tror det er sånn at jeg aldri kan heve stemmen til mamma eller?  
At ingen kan si noe feil tilfelle hun klikker? Er ikke sånn det fungerer ass…

 

Altå moren hans virker chill, men   
faren mente det han sa. Tror kanskje han  
kjenner Even litt bedre enn vi gjør

 

  


Forhold og krangling er litt stress, men ingen kan gå igjennom livet  
forsøke unngå føle noe. Da kan du jo bare like godt legge deg ned å daue.

 

  
Wow Mags. Det var litt dypt 

 

Sitat Henrik Ibsen

 

Føles ikke helt rett å kontakte han.  
Pluss han har jo ikke forsøkt kontakte meg heller

 

Nå mamma er deppa orker hun ikke mye. Men det går over.

 

Ja, moren sa han ikke orker så mye, men  
hvor mye ork er en tekstmelding liksom?

 

Har du sendt til han?

 

Nei

 

Hadde du våget kontakte han først om det  
var du som hadde vært manisk?

 

Good point...

 

Nettopp. Men du vil se han igjen?

 

Ja

 

So whatcha waiting for you slow mothafucka?  
  
Sitat Ivar Aasen.  
  
Få fingen ut og send melding

 

Bør kanskje det

 

 

Takk for råd   
  
 

 

Anytime  
  


 


	37. Har du sendt?

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Onsdag 30. nov kl 18.32**

 **meg 18.32**  
Hei Even. Ville bare si at jeg tenker på deg.

 

 

 

  
**Magnus Fossbakken >**  
**Ons. 19.04**

 

 **Magnus**  
Har du sendt?  


Ja  


Har han svart?  


Nei.  


Hva skrev du   


 

At jeg tenkte på han  


 

Jeeez. Det skriver jeg jo til bestemor liksom

  
Hva foreslår du da?  


Noe fra hjerte. Som gjør at han skjønner du bryr deg om han.  
Mer enn på en bestemormåte 

  
  
Hva er det med deg og bestemødre da?  
er ikke så god på det greiene  
finne rette ord og sånn  
vet ikke hva jeg skal skrive  


  
Samma det. bare du mener det  
Skjønner?  


Got it

 

 

 

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Onsdag 30. nov kl 19.33**

 **meg 19.33**  
Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I'm loving you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Come back to me- and forgive everything.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sitatet er selvsagt fra en episk baz Luhrmann-film... )


	38. Hjertelig velkommen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære lesere som legger igjen kudos, kommentarer med kjærlighet og engasjement: dere har skapt skrivelyst som har tatt oss helt inn i desember 2016, steadily taking me to the finishline. Setter så utrolig pris på hver og en av dere. Evak-shippers er de fineste folka. Ferdig snakka. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Min nedräkning börjar nu  
> där allt en gång tog slut
> 
> "December", kent

 

 **Mamma**  
Tekstmelding  
**Torsdag 1.des kl 14.15**

 **meg 14.16**  
Hei mamma. Ville bare si at jeg er lei meg for at jeg ikke kunne bo  
sammen med deg lenger. Men husk at jeg fremdeles jo er glad i deg.  
Klem Isak

 **mamma 14.20**  
Kjære gutten min. Du vil alltid være det mest dyrebare jeg har.  
Uansett hvor du er eller hva du gjør. Min dør og mitt hjerte er  
åpen for deg. Alltid. Din mamma.

 

 

 

 

 **Mor til Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Torsdag 1.des kl 14.22**

 **meg 14.22**  
Hei Siri. Tror du jeg kan komme besøke Even?  
Vet Joar kanskje ikke syns det er en god idé, men  
tenke jeg skulle høre med deg likevel  
  
  
**Mor til Even 14.24**  
Sa Joar det til deg? Han var nok bare litt stresset  
og redd på søndag. Jeg tror Even vil ha godt av å se deg.  
Å konfrontere dem man føler anger ovenfor etter en   
manisk episode kan gi fremgang i prosessen.   
Du er hjertelig velkommen  


**meg 14.24**  
Ok. Kan jeg komme etter skolen i dag?

  
**Mor til Even 14.25**  
Ja, jeg er hjemme. Men ikke forvent at han vil  
prate så veldig mye. Hadde jeg spurt Even nå så  
ville han nok sagt nei til besøk uansett av hvem.  
Men tror at dersom du kommer hit og får spurt han selv,   
så blir det litt annerledes  


**meg 14.25**  
Ok. Vil bare høre stemmen hans jeg.   
kan godt være gjennom døren liksom  


**Mor til Even 14.25**  
Fint. Bra du er mentalt innstilt på det og ikke blir skuffet. Vi snakkes.  


**meg 14.26**  
Snakkes  



	39. Drittunge

 

 **TORSDAG 1. DESEMBER**  
**Kl 16.30**

Det har regnet i hele dag og det regner fremdeles. Desembermørket har allerede lagt seg over byen. På asfalten renner det strømmer av skittent regnvann som gatelyktene speiler seg i. Utenfor leilighetsblokken der Even bor er det et lite tak forann inngangen så jeg slår sammen paraplyen og rister den.

Husker da jeg var her sist. Hvordan sommerfuglene hadde danset rundt i magen hele den ettermiddagen. Husker hvordan jeg ikke hadde lyst til å dra fra han, men bare ville bli der med han for alltid.

 _The Beck Næsheims_ står det med blå blekkkulepenn ved siden av den nest øverste ringeklokken. Koselig, men litt lame. Jeg trekker pusten dypt. Tenk om han ikke vil se meg? Tenk om faren er der? Tenk om han sier noe? Tankene spinner i hodet og jeg kjenner meg nervøs, men jeg kan ikke backe ut nå.

Jeg skal akkurat til å presse fingeren på dørklokken, da jeg må må flytte meg når døren ut fra blokken går opp. Ut kommer det en ung jente med kort honningblondt hår og gul regnfrakk. Hun er søt. Ser kjent ut. Shit. Det er Sonja.

Hva gjør hun her?

Hun kjenner igjen meg også. Det ser jeg på øynene hennes som plutselig blir dobbelt så stor og øyenbrynene fyker opp mot hårfestet. Hun stopper rett foran meg.

“Det er du som er Isak?”

“Ja.”

“Jeg er Sonja. Men du husker meg kanskje.”

“Ja.”

Jeg er tydeligvis bare i stand til å få ut enstavelsesord. Føler meg brydd. Siste og eneste gang hun møtte meg var på festen i bakgården der jeg hooket med kjæresten hennes rett før hun dukket opp. Det vet hun jo godt etter Emma fortalte henne det.

 

“Du burde ikke være her,” sier hun med stram munn.

“Siri vet jeg kommer,” forklarer jeg.

“Jeg har nettopp pratet med Even. Du bør ikke gå opp dit.”

“Hvorfor det?”

“Det er ikke bra for han. Jeg har kjent han halve livet. Hvor lenge har du kjent han? To uker? Du har gjort nok skade og om du bryr deg om han i det hele tatt burde du holde deg unna.”

“Siri mente han ville se meg.”

“Siri er en god mor, men hun er sykt naiv. Bare fordi Even har en syk ide i hodet sitt om dere to, så betyr ikke det at Even er forelsket i deg på ordentlig, Isak.”

“Syk ide? Er ikke det litt frekt av deg å si uten å…” begynner jeg, men blir avbrutt.

“Hva vet du egentlig om mani, Isak? Du har kanskje googla litt, men du har faktisk ingen aning hva dette her egentlig dreier seg om,” sier Sonja nedlatende og spydig.

Ordene treffer meg, for hun har rett. Alle google-artiklene jeg har lest har vært veldig forvirrende. Det står masse ulike ting ulike stedet og ingenting jeg har lest har forklart hvordan Even egentlig har det. Ingenting har fått meg til å forstå hva han egentlig føler.

 

“Jeg har sett Even gå igjennom dette mange ganger før. Jeg vet hva jeg snakket om. Vet du at han pugget hele koranen i fjor? Fordi han syns det var en jævlig god ide der og da?”

Jeg får ikke ut et ord. Jeg er blir helt matt, motløs og har ingen motargumenter. Hun har rett. Jeg vet ingenting. Ingenting om ideene han kan få. Koranen? Hva faen?

“Og nå hadde han faktisk vært frisk veldig lenge, helt til du kom inn i bildet. Krangling og drama med en drittunge bare fordi han plutselig innbiller seg han liker gutter er det siste han trenger i livet sitt. Tror du han har ekte følelser for deg? Han har jo ikke det.”

Jeg kjenner øynene blir fuktig. Veldig fuktig. Tårer presser seg på. Jeg forsøker blinke det våte vekk, men det som skjer da er at noen små tårer renner ut.

Det ser ut til at Sonja blir litt satt ut av dem, for ansiktet hennes forandrer seg. Det mykner litt.

“Sorry. Var dumt av meg å kalle deg drittunge. Mente ikke det. Og jeg er lei meg for å måtte si dette så strengt til deg, men det er viktig du får vite sannheten og det er viktig for Even sin skyld at du forstår,” sier hun med mildere stemme nå. Hun er mindre spiss, men ordene skjærer inn i hjertet som sylskarpe kniver.

 

“Men…” ordene fryser fast i halsen. Får ikke ut noe. Vet ikke hva jeg skal si. Så da fortsetter Sonja å prate.

“Det er greit at Siri tror det er ok at du treffer han, men hun har ikke alltid rett. Bare spør Joar. Han er helt enig med meg. Og du har ikke hørt noe fra Even selv - har du vel?”

Jeg ser bare ned og sier ingenting. Noe som gjør det tydelig at svaret er nei.

“Vel, han sendte melding til meg. Håper det forteller deg alt du trenger å vite for å forstå at jeg har rett.”

Det gjør det. Det forteller alt jeg trenger å vite.

Jeg snur meg og beveger meg med raske skritt vekk fra Sonja. Jeg går fort. Så fort som jeg kan gå uten å løpe. Driter i å åpne paraplyen igjen. Kaldt regn pisker meg i ansiktet så det svir. Men det er like greit for da ser ingen tårene.

 


	40. Burde tatt betalt

 

 

 **Mor til Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Torsdag 1.des kl 19.45**

 **Mor til Even 19.45**  
Hei Isak. Ventet på deg i dag. Kom noe i veien?

  
***

 

 

 

 

 **Magnuss Fossbakken >**  
**20.05**

 **Magnus**  
Hvordan gikk det hos Even i dag?

 

  
Gikk ikke

 

Dro du ikke?

 

Gikk ikke, som i: det gikk til helvette

 

Hva skjedde?

 

Møtte Sonja

 

Hvem er det?

 

Eksen vel

 

Ja seff. Sorry. Hadde glemt hun. Hva skjedde?

 

Nei, tror de er sammen igjen.  
Vetta faen.

 

Kan du skrive litt lengre setninger eller?

 

Hun forklarte bare  
at alt har vært bullshit

 

Hvordan da?

 

Ja, han har jo vært manisk. I fjor pugget  
han koranen liksom sa Sonja

 

Hva har koranen med dere å gjøre?

 

Altså han gjør sprø ting. Får sprø  
ideer og jeg var en av dem.

 

Du forstår hvor sjukt retard du er nå sant?

 

???

 

Hvem var Sonja igjen?

 

Eksen sa jeg jo

 

I rest my case?!?  
trenger jeg virkelig STAVE det ut for deg?  
At du får så gode karakterer skjønner jeg ingenting av  
Du burde gått i spesialklasse

 

Hva er greia med at  
du er så jævla frekk???

 

Blir bare så oppgitt over deg.  
Du tar hennes ord for det? EKSEN?  
Veldig smart Isak.

 

Hun kjenner jo han bedre enn meg

 

For føkks sake. Du har hatt kontakt med Even i flere uker  
Tror du virkelig han har vært manisk hele den tiden?

 

Vet jo ikke jeg

 

Når mamma er manisk får jeg ikke kontakt med hun i det hele tatt.  
Går liksom ikke an å prate med hun.  
Du har jo hatt masse kontakt med Even. Har du ikke?

 

Jo, har jo det

 

Jeez, begynner jo å bli en fulltidsjobb dette her

 

Hva da?

 

Å snakke deg til fornuft vel  
Burde tatt betalt.  
Folk betaler jo bøttevis for sånn coachingråd greier fordi de er for slow til å tenke sjæl.  
Er forresten en ganske genial ide til å tjene litt cash på. Ved siden av studiene og sånn?  
  
Mags online livscoach AS

  
Ville ringt Nav allerede,  
var jeg deg, mags...

  
Skaffa visittkort med logo og greier  
Altså helt på real er ikke det egentlig en sjukt god ide?

 

  
Lykke til...  
Men seriøst, takkass. Tror du kan ha rett  
Sonja kan jo faktisk ha preika piss

 

  
Jeg har alltid rett. Det er derfor  
Mags online livscoach AS blir en suksess.  
  


 


	41. Litt sjalu

 

 

 **Mor til Even**  
Tekstmelding  
 **Fredag 2.des kl 16.30**

 **meg 16.30**  
Hei Siri. Sorry jeg ikke kom i går, men jeg møtte Sonja utenfor og   
hun mente jeg ikke burde møte han. Men tror nå at kanskje ikke alt   
hun sa stemmer helt.

 

 **mor til Even 16.33**  
Traff du henne? Huff, trodde hun dro før du kom. Det er ikke så lett   
for Sonja dette. Joar ringte henne fordi han mente Even hadde godt   
av å vite at alle som er glad i han fremdeles er her for han. Jeg mente   
det var en dårlig ide og jeg fikk rett. Even ville ikke snakke med hun.   
Da ble hun veldig lei seg. Hun er nok litt sjalu og har ikke tatt bruddet   
så bra dessverre.

 

 **meg 16.34**  
Forstår det. Kan jeg komme innom i kveld?

 

 **mor til Even 16.34**  
Helt i orden. Rundt klokken syv passer fint. Går det greit for deg?

 

 **meg 16.35**  
Ok. fint.

 

 **mor til Even 16.35**  
Snakkes da.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva mener du "Føler jeg har lest et lignende kapittel før?" Pft!  
> Let's call it Take 2. :)


	42. Skulle du ikke ut?

**  
FREDAG 2. DESEMBER**  
**KL 18.41**

Jeg har akkurat fått på meg skoene da den irriterende alarmlyden strømmer ut fra jakkelommen. Jeg må seriøst snart gidde skifte ringetone. Jeg fisker opp mobilen og ser at det står “Mor til Even” i displayet.

"Hei det er Isak?"  
  
_“Hei Isak. Siri her. Er du på vei til oss nå?”_  
  
_“_ Ja, skulle akkurat til å gå."  
  
_“Du, nå skal du høre...vi vet ikke helt hvor Even er akkurat nå."_  
  
_“_ Okei?”  
  
“ _Han er ikke på rommet sitt og han tar ikke mobilen. Meg og Joar kjører nå for å se etter han. Kan du gi oss en lyd om han kontakter deg?”_

Stemmen hennes skjelver litt. Jeg kan høre at hun er oppkavet. Stresset. Bekymret. Så da blir jeg også det.

“Tror dere han kanskje-”

Jeg har ikke lyst å si de vanskelige ordene. Jeg er derfor glad for at jeg blir avbrutt.

“ _Du, ikke tenkt på det nå. Nå er det bare viktig at vi finner han. Fint om du bare holder deg hjemme tilfelle han dukker opp hos deg. Greit?”_  
  
“Okei.”  
  
_"_ _Fint. Vi snakkes senere. Ha det så lenge.”_  
  
“Ha det.”

 

 

Jeg står som frosset fast. Burde tatt av meg skoene, men føler jeg må være klar. Håper telefonen ringer snart igjen. Jeg forsøker å stenge ute alle tankene jeg ikke vil tenke. Tankene som presser seg på. Søketreffene på google om depresjon som jeg ikke engang ville trykke på.

Jeg sklir ned langs veggen og sitter på gulvet i gangen med mobilen mellom hendene. Jeg føler meg hjelpesløs. Jeg må gjøre noe. Ett eller annet.

“Skulle du ikke ut?”

Jeg ser opp på Linn som er kommet ut fra rommet sitt. Hun ser spørrende på meg der jeg sitter på gulvet med yttertøy på.

Vet ikke hvor oppdatert hun er på noe egentlig. Hun fikk såvidt med seg at Even sov her i to uker. Hun har holdt seg uvanlig mye for seg selv den siste tiden. Uvanlig når det vanlige er å være ekstremt usosial, betyr at jeg nesten ikke har sett henne.

“Venter litt.”

“På hva da?”

Jeg trekker bare på skuldrene som svar.

Forstår ikke hvorfor hun spør. Hadde nesten forventet at hun skulle overse meg og gå forbi. Ikke orke å spørre, for det betyr jo at hun må orke å høre svarene. Det pleier hun ikke vanligvis ikke. Jeg dunker utålmodig mobilen i håndflaten.

“Du virker litt stressa.”  
  
“Javel.”  
  
“Er du det?”  
  
“Så uvanlig interessert du er i dag da?”  
  
“Er det noe med han Erlend?”  
  
“Hvem er Erlend?”  
  
“Han du var sammen med. Het han ikke Erlend?”  
  
“Even.”  
  
“Trodde det var Erlend.”  
  
“Ikke Erlend. Even.”  
  
“Er det han du venter på melding fra?”

Jeg bare trekker lett på skuldrene nok en gang. Forsøker å virke avvisende nok til at vi kan avrunde samtalen.

 

Under andre omstendigheter hadde jeg kanskje forsøkt å være litt hyggeligere. Har alltid syntes litt synd på Linn. Hun virker ensom. Men akkurat nå vil jeg bare at hun skal gå. Orker ikke forholde meg til henne eller noen akkurat nå.

Linn labber videre med sine lodne lilla tøfler inn på kjøkkenet.

Jeg må forsøke ringe Even, selv om jeg allerede vet at han ikke kommer til å svare. Jeg går inn på “sist brukte” i kontaktlisten, men akkurat da popper det opp en tekstmelding på skjermen.

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Fredag 2. des kl 18.46**

 **even kl 18.46**  
Kjære Isak. Jeg har lyst å si tusen ting til deg.  
Unnskyld for at jeg skremte deg. Unnskyld for at  
jeg ikke fortalte at jeg var bipolar. Jeg sitter på benken  
utenfor skolen der du fortalte meg at jeg ikke var aleine.  
For en liten stund fikk du meg til å glemme at alle mennesker  
er alene uansett. I et annet univers er vi sammen i uendelig tid.  
Husk det. Elsker deg. Even.

 


	43. I dette minuttet

 

  
**FREDAG 2. DESEMBER**  
**KL 19.05**

Jeg løper nedover gaten. Sakker litt ned, fordi folk ser rart på meg. Selvsagt gjør de det. Det er jo ikke vanlig å løpe rundt som en løpsk hest midt i byen uten joggeklær. Ser ut som jeg stikker fra et ran eller noe. En metallisk blodsmak brer seg i munnen og lårene brenner. Men jeg stopper ikke.

  
En tom benk.

Desperat begynner jeg å se meg rundt. Even er ikke å se. Ingen andre, heller. Skolen står med tomme, mørke vinduer. Det er stille og folketomt. Jeg aner ikke hvor jeg skal begynne lete. Jeg er andpusten og motløs, så jeg synker sammen ned på benken. Hviler hodet mitt i hendene og forsøker å få igjen pusten.

Da hører jeg skritt i grusen og løfter blikket.

Even.

To triste øyne titter fram under en mørk lue med hette over. De er tunge, blodskutte og glassaktige. Det er mer enn bare tristhet i dem. Det er som å se inn i to dype mørke brønner av sorg. Mellom halvåpne fyldige lepper siver et nesten usynlig strøk av frostrøyk ut. Kinnene er mørkerosa, han er kald.  
Jeg er varmt og svett.  
  
Jeg reiser meg og gjør det kroppen min verker etter å gjøre. Jeg slår armene rundt han. Holder hardt. Han besvarer halvhjertet og forsiktig klemmen med å legge armene løst på albuene mine. Men vi klemmer ikke hverandre, det er jeg som klemmer han.

Jeg løsner grepet. Trenger å se på han.

 

Jeg stryker ansiktet hans. Hånden min kjennes glovarm ut mot den iskalde huden. Han griper den og presser den tett inntil kinnet. Det er som varmen fra hånden min overfører all den varmen jeg føler inni meg for han. Han lukker øynene som om han kan føle det.

Han kysser håndflaten min mykt før han slipper hånden min ned. Han tar et steg tilbake akkurat i det hånden min strekker seg ut mot han på ny.

“Jeg kommer aldri til å glemme deg.”

Stemmen hans er hes og sprekker, som om han nettopp har våknet og dette er de første ordene han sier.

“Hvorfor sier du det? Jeg er her så lenge du vil ha meg.”

Han lukker øynene, ser ned.

“Jeg kommer aldri glemme deg. Men du… du er nødt å glemme meg.”

“Hvorfor det?”

Jeg kjenner en klump bygge seg opp i halsen. Jeg forsøker svelge den bort.

“Jeg kommer bare til å såre deg. Du fortjener noen som ikke gjør deg trist. Du fortjener bedre,” sier han og snur seg.

Begynner å gå vekk fra meg.

 

  
“Du kan ikke bare gå fra meg på denne måten!”

Jeg roper. Stemmen min er skingrende og mye høyere enn jeg var forberedt på. Jeg visste ikke jeg var sint før jeg plutselig ble det.

Jeg tror det er sinnet i stemmen som får Even til å stoppe opp.

“Du kan i hvert fall møte blikket mitt en siste gang. Se på meg, Even,” ber jeg lavt og mer behersket. I stor kontrast til forrige utbrudd.

Han snur seg mot meg.

Jeg går bort og griper begge hendene hans. Jeg holder for hardt. Jeg vet det, men jeg kan ikke hjelpe for det. Jeg puster mot hans lepper. Frostrøyken vår smelter sammen. Blir til ett før den forsvinner bort i den kalde vinterluften.

“Se meg inn i øynene og si at jeg ikke får lov til å elske deg.”

Han sier ingenting. Han ser ned.

“Det er helt pointless å bekymre seg for fremtiden for den vet vi ikke en dritt om uansett. Trump kan bli pissed for en tweet fra Erna Solberg eller noe og droppe en jævla atombombe i hue på oss i morgen liksom - og da er hele denne samtalen helt waste å snakke om.”

Det er så vidt jeg kjenner igjen min egen stemme, lys og frenetisk.

“Ville onkelen din gjort det mot deg da?” spør han og et lite smil krøller seg opp i munnviken hans. Det gir meg en helt ubeskrivelig god følelse å se at den Even jeg kjenner fremdeles skjuler seg der inne. Bak all tristheten.

 

Denne lille spøken endrer hele stemningen. Den minner oss på hvem vi er når vi er sammen.

Det er nok til å få pulsen min ned og jeg kjenner at frustrasjonen slipper taket. Jeg smiler til han, men stålsetter meg. Nå skal jeg være bestemt.

Så bestemt at Even føler at han ikke har noe han skulle ha sagt.

“Nå tar vi bare dette her helt chill. Planlegger ingenting, men tar dag for dag. Minutt for minutt. Sammen. Greit?”

Han ser på meg og nikker. De sorgtunge øynene er de samme, men en ro har falt over ansiktet hans. Han trekker pusten dypt inn. Som om han nå endelig kan fylle lungene med luft.

Han ser ned på hendene sine som jeg fremdeles holder litt for hardt. Han stryker meg over håndbaken med tomlene. Han har forstått at jeg ikke kommer til å la han gå. Han er min. Han er det. Tanken synker inn, jeg kan våge slakke litt på det faste håndgrepet.

“Hva skal vi gjøre i dette minuttet da?” spør han stille og jeg skimter noe som kan minne om et glimt av håp i øynene hans, et snev av lys som kjemper seg frem forbi mørket.

“I dette minuttet skal vi kysse.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap guys! Likte dere slutten? Håper det!
> 
> Kommer ikke over hvor støttende og amazing folka i denne fandomen er ass. Responsen har vært over all forventning. Dere er best.
> 
> Dette var min aller første fic noensinne. Men kanskje det ikke blir den aller siste?
> 
>  
> 
> Det er forøvrig overhengende fare for at det dukker opp en epilog her.  
> Bare for å sjekke innom hvordan det går med gutta når kalenderen i dette universet viser 2017…
> 
> Kan hende. Kanskje. Muligens. Trolig.
> 
> Har dere noe på hjerte? Feel free to drop me a line.  
> kudzibisa@gmail.com


End file.
